Hwarang The Beginning (BL version)
by Joy AKNS
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary. Intinya didalam ada Sunwoo (Park Seojoon) dan Jidwi (Park Hyunsik). OOC parah :v
1. Chapter 1

**Hwarang The Begining Fanfiction (BL vers)**

 **Cast : Sunwoo (Park Seojoon), Jidwi (Park Hyunsik), Sooho (Choi Minho), Banryu (Do Jihan)**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Note : Mengambil latar Drakor Hwarang The Beginning episode 13, semua yang diceritakan murni hasil pemikiran absurb saya setelah sekian lama memendam rasa kepada empat pemain ini. Maaf kepada 2min (Minho & Taemin) shipper, saya juga suka 2min tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat HTB saya berpikir Minho cocok juga sama Jihan :v dan juga ini oneshoot serta berbeda jauh dari alur cerita sesungguhnya :)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai adu pedang antara Sunwoo dan salah satu anak buah Tuan Youngshil berakhir, Sunwoo memutuskan untuk menyendiri dan menyender di koridor Hwarang House. Tampak ia berpikir keras menerka-nerka apakah benar Jidwi adalah Raja Silla.

Disaat ia masih berpikir sembari menatap halaman Hwarang House, Jidwi datang menghampiri Sunwoo. Tentu saja Sunwoo menyadari kehadiran Jidwi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jidwi datar. Walaupun terdengar tidak peduli namun siapa sangka sang Raja Silla ini begitu mengkhawatirkan Kaeserang nya itu.

"Kau khawatir?" Tanya Sunwoo kepada Jidwi sembari mendengus kecil.

"Ya." Jawab Jidwi singkat.

"Heh, kenapa?" Dengus Sunwoo lagi, kali ini dengan menatap remeh Jidwi.

Jidwi yang melihat tatapan itu jadi kesal sendiri, lantas ia menjawab dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Ya tentu saja karena-"

Srettt

Belum selesai Jidwi membalas perkataan Sunwoo, Sunwoo telah lebih dulu mengayunkan pedangnya tepat pada leher Jidwi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jidwi terdiam dan menatap kaget Sunwoo. Lantas ia mencoba berani beratanya kepada Sunwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jidwi bertanya datar.

"Apa kau, seorang Raja?" Sunwo bertanya pelan.

Jidwi terdiam sembari menatap Sunwoo letih. Haruskah ia jujur atau tetap berbohong. Jika ia jujur maka pria yang ia sukai ini akan membencinya juga pasti akan membunuhnya. Yap, Jidwi telah menyukai Sunwoo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun ia tak dapat mengungkapkan rasa suka nya karena sang pujaan telah lebih dulu salah paham padanya. Ia ingin menjelaskan semua secara rinci namun belum menemukan waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf." Jidwi menjawab pelan.

"Katakan. Apa kau benar seorang Raja?" Desis Sunwoo sembari menatap tajam Jidwi.

Jidwi terdiam lagi dengan masih tetap menatap Sunwoo letih. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sunwoo menjadi kesal.

"Jawab !" Sunwoo membentak Jidwi keras.

"Jika pun aku seorang Raja, aku lebih memilih jadi temanmu dari pada menjadi Raja. Tidak bisakah kita berteman?" Jidwi membalas pelan dan lirih.

 **Deg**

Jantung Sunwoo berdetak kencang. Sehingga secara tak sadar ia menurunkan pedang yang ia acungkan kepada Jidwi tadi.

Jidwi yang melihat itu tersenyum paksa menatap Sunwoo. Dan mulai berkata lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu terlepas dari status kita masing-masing. Aku akan menjelaskan semua nya padamu hingga nanti kau mengerti. Nanti malam jangan tidur dulu, setelah para penghuni kamar tidur aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Lalu setelah itu terserah padamu mau kau apakan aku." Jidwi menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari masih tersenyum. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sunwoo masih terdiam hingga punggung Jidwi tak terlihat lagi. Ia masih mencerna ucapan Jidwi yang masih terngiang dibenak nya. Lalu secara tak sadar ia memegang dadanya yang masih terasa detakan keras jantung nya. Sejurus kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin ia memang harus mendengarkan pendelasan pemuda yang sedikit cantik itu.

 **Skip Time**

Jam dinding kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 malam. Suasana kamar sepi dan senyap. Tentu saja karena para pemuda pilihan ini telah ditetapkan jam tidurnya sejak jam 22.00 tadi.

Sunwoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mengecek masing-masing temannya. Namun ia terejut mendapati Jidwi yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya sembari tersenyum manis.

"uwaapphh." Teriakan Sunwoo tertahan karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Jidwi.

"Sttt. Kau bisa membangunkan Suho dan Banryu." Ucap Jidwi pelan sembari melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sunwoo.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Sunwoo berkata datar.

"Mian, kau terlalu sibuk tadi mengendap-endap." Jidwi membalas tak kalah datarnya.

"Ayo kita keluar." Ujar Sunwoo sembari berjalan menjju pintu.

"Pintu dikunci. Kemari dikasurku saja aku akan menjelaskan semua nya padamu." Ucap Jidwi sembari menarik Sunwoo menuju kasurnya.

"Kalau yang lain mendengarnya bagaimana? Kau tau sicerewet melambai itu kan." Sunwoo menolak pelan.

"Yeowool sedang menginap ditempat Hansung. Dan pasangan itu tengah menikmati waktu mereka." Jawab Jidwi santai sembari duduk bersila diatas kasurnya.

"Pasangan?" Tanya Sunwoo heran.

"Lihatlah kearah kasur Banryu. Dan jangan berteriak." Nada bosy terdengar dari mulut Jidwi.

Sontak Sunwo melirik kearah kasur Banryu yang terletak tepat diataa kasur Suho (model yang tingkat dari kayu itu loh). Dan ketika itu pula ia menjerit.

"Mwooyapphh." Teriakan nya dibekap lagi oleh tangan halus Jidwii.

Bagaimana tidak teriak, Sunwoo melihat Suho dan Banryu tengah berpelukan diatas Kasur Banryu. Mereka terlihat tidur nyenyak sekali. Banryu yang berada didekapan Suho dengan wajahnha menghadap dada Suho. Sedangkan Suho terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun tangan kirinya dijadikan Banryu bantal, sedanngkan tangan kanan Suho melingkari pingganh Banryu. Sungguh posisi yang anu(?) bagi Sunwoo.

"Eunghh." Lenguhan dari Banryu membuat Sunwoo dan Jidwi menahan napas. Namun mereka dapat bernapas lega kembali melihat Banryu tetap tertidur dengan wajah menghadap leher Suho.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berteriak." Bisik Jidwi pelan sembari membawa Sunwoo duduk dikasur nya.

"Mereka itu kenapa?" Sunwop bertanya takut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Apa kau merasa jijik?" Jidwi bertanya pelan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sunwoo.

"Aku merasa aneh. Hiii." Jawab Sunwo disertai dengusan geli.

"Seperti nya aku memang harus berhenti menyukaimu." Kata Jidwii sembari menatap kearah lain.

"Eh?" Sunwoo merespon kaget.

"Ah lupakan. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Diam dan jangan menyela penjelasanku." Perintah Jidwi sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hidung Sunwoo.

Sunwop yang masih kaget akibat pernyataan absurb Jidwi tadi masih terdiam. Ia sibuk menenangkan pikiran serta detak jantung nya yang masih berdegup kencang.

 **Ctukk**

"Aduh." Sunwoo meringis pelan ketika dahinya disentil Jidwi.

"Jangan melamun. Dengarkan aku." Perintah Jidwi dan kali ini Sunwoo meresponnya dengan mengangguk.

"Yang membunuh temanmu pada malam itu bukan aku. Tapi anak buah Ibuku. Dan ya kau benar aku seorang Raja Sil-"

"Mwohaphhh." Jidwi kembali membekap mulut ember Sunwoo.

"Diam bisakan?" Jidwi bertanya sembari tersenyum seram.

Setelah dilihatnya Sunwoo mengangguk, Jidwi pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku lah Raja Silla. Karena alasan tertentu Ibuku menyembunyikan ku dari daerah luar. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku bisa disini karena aku muak dengan tingkah Ibuku yang menyebalkan itu. Aku ibgin menjadi Raja seperti Raja pada umumnya yang memerintah dan melindungi rakyatnya. Bukan Raja tanpa wajah seperti ini." Jidwii berhwngi sejenak mengambil napas. Sedangkan Sunwoo masih menatap Jidwi lekat bertanda ia mendengarkan Jidwi dengan khusuk.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jidwi kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Salah satu perbuatan Ibu yang tak bisa ku maafkan adalah ketika Ia dengan teganya membunuh rakyat yang gak sengaja atau pun sengaja mengetahui aku adalah Raja. Kekejian itu pula lah yang terjadi pada temanmu. Pada malam itu tak tahu mengapa ia berada dikawasan rumah kerajaan, dan tak sengaja ia melihatku lalu setelah itu ia lari. Lalu dikejar oleh tangan kanan Ibuku. Aku juga ikut mengejar dengan niat dapat menyelamatkan temanmu. Namun saat aku tiba ditempat itu malah kau dan temanmu sudah terluka parah. Aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian namu aku sudah terlebih dahulu di bawa pulang oleh pengasuhku. Aku minta maaf." Jidwi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan meminta maaf sembari menundukka kepala nya kearah Sunwoo.

Sunwoo terdiam menatap Jidwi. Ia maaih mencerna perkataan Jidwi. Disatu sisi Ia lega karena bukan Jidwi yang harus Ia bunuh, namun disisi lain Ia merasa aneh melihat Jidwi begini.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku menyukai ah anni, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jidwi semakin dalam menunduk, air mata juga telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Sunwoo tetap diam dan Jidwi gak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia terisak pelan sembari meremas kuat pahanya untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hei mana ada Raja cengeng." Ujar Sunwoo lembut sembari mengangkat dagu Jidwi.

"Hiks?" Jidwi masih terisak pelan dan menatap heran Sunwoo.

"Syukurlah bukan kau yang harus aku bunuh." Ujar Sunwoo lembut sembari mengusap air mata dipipi Jidwi.

"Uljima. Mian sudah membuatmu menangis." Ujar Sunwoo lagi sembari mengecup mata sembab Jidwi.

Jidwi kaget dengan tindakan Sunwoo. Dan itu malah membuat Sunwoo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jidwi. Menurutnya Jidwi sangatlah lucu dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melotot kaget itu.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?" Jidwi bertanya dengan masih wajah kagetnya.

"Untuk apa aku jijik dengan pria cantik yang ku cintai ini hm?" Balas Sunwoo sembari mengelus pipi Jidwi.

Jidwi terdiam. Namun tak lama setelah itu ia kembali terisak dan tentu saja itu membuat Sunwoo panik.

"Yak kenapa menangis lagi?" Tanya Sunwoo heran sembari memeluk Jidwi.

"Hiks kau bilang mencintaiku tetapi tidak menyatakannya padaku hiks." Jidwi merengek manja sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Sunwoo.

"Haha dasar cengeng. Baiklah dengarkan aku ne. Yang Mulia Jidwi, aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu dan aku ingin kau menjandi milikku." Ujar Sunwoo sembari menangkup wajah Jidwi lembut dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Nadopphhh." Belum sempat Jidwi membalas perkataan Sunwoo, Sunwoo sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir mungil Jidwi yang sejak tadi telah menggodanya. Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut namun lama-kelamaan Sunwoo menjadi lebih ganas mencium bibir Jidwi hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Eunghhh. Cukuphh sesakhh." Jidwi mengeluh sembari memukul pelan dada Sunwoo.

Sunwoo yang menyadari sang kekasih kesulitan ber afas itu pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia tersenyum sembari mengusap lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir Jidwi.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya hah?" Jidwi bertanya kesal setelah sejenak ia mengatur nafas.

"Jika kau mati aku akan ikut bersamamu sayang hahaha." Gelak Sunwoo terdengar menyebalkan bagi Jidwi. Ia baru mengetahui orang yang dihadapannya ini mempunyai sifat menyebalkan.

"Huh menyebalkan." Ujar Jidwi cemberut.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sunwoo mendorong pelan Jidwi hingga baring terlentang. Sunwoo menindih Jidwi dan menatapnya tajam. Jidwi yang ditatap seperti itu merasa ciut nyalinya. Dengan wajah memerah ia mencoba bertanya kepada Sunwoo.

"Wae-waeyo?" Tanya Jidwi tergagap sembari ia menahan dada Sunwoo supaya tidak terlalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Ingat perkataanmu tadi siang cantik?" Tanya Sunwoo sembari menyeringai mesum.

"Tadi siang? Ah oh itu ah ya." Jawab Jidwi dengan tergagap. Wajahnya semakin memerah setelah mengingat perkataannya tadi siang.

"Nikmatilah cantikku." Seringai Sunwoo semakin lebar. Tangan nakal Sunwoo bermain didaerah dada Jidwi. Ia menekan-nekan nipple Jidwi sehingga membuat Jidwi mengerang tertahan.

"Eunghh ssshhh." Jidwi mendesah pelan tatkala Sunwoo mencubit niple nya.

"Kau wangi sayang. Slurpphh." Sunwoo berujar pelan sembari ia menghisap leher mulus Jidwi.

"Eungghhh ahhh Sunwoohh." Jidwi semakin mendesah sembari meremas rambut panjang Sunwoo.

Sunwoo terus membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher dan sekitar bahu Jidwi, sehingga kini pakaian tidur Jidwi menjadi berantakan. Entah sejak kapan juga dada Jidwi sudah terekspos bebas.

Mulut dan lidah Sunwoo bergerak menuju dada Jidwi. Menghisap dan mengulum nipple kanan Jidwi sementara nipple kiri Jidwi dimainkan oleh jemari Sunwoo.

"Oi cukup sampai disitu." Suara asing terdengar.

Sontak mendengar itu Jidwi mendorong Sunwoo dengan kuat hingga Sunwoo terduduk ditepi dinding. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras pada dinding dibelakangnya itu.

"Kalian?" Jidwi berujar kaget melihat Suho dan Banryu menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbeda. Suho dengan pandangan jahilnya dan Banryu dengan pandangan datar nya, namun walaupun cahaya remang Jidwi bisa melihat wajah Banryu merona merah.

"Tahan nafsu mu kawan, bisa gawat jika sampai kalian ML disini haha." Suara gelak tawa Suho terdengar menyebalkan.

"Diamlah, kau bisa membangunkan seluruh unat disini pabo." Banryu dengan teganya menepuk perut Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya menyengir dan mencium pipi Banryu.

"Sejak kapan kalian bangun?" Tanya Jidwi sembari memperbaiki pakaian nya dan menunduk malu.

"Sejak kau mendesah Euungghhh Sunwoohh ahhh shh ouuchhh sayang jangan menggetok kepalaku terus." Suho yang awal nya ingin menjahili Jidwi malah mendapat getokan sayang dari sang kekasih.

"Diam lah desahanmu menakutkan." Ujar Banryu datar.

"Ouchh bisakah kekasihku memeriksa kepalaku yang baru saja terbentur ini?" Sunwoo berujar kesal karena sedari tadi Jidwi tidak melihatnya.

"Ah mian. Apa itu sakit?" Segera saja Jidwi merangkak mendekati Sunwoo dan memeriksa bagian belakang kepala Sunwoo yang tadi terbentur.

"Appo chagiyaaaa." Sunwoo merengek manja. Dan itu mengundang ejekan dari Suho.

"Manja sekali kaeserangi. Baru terbentur sedikit saja. Bilang saja ingin disentuh Jidwi" Ejek Suho menatap malas SunJi.

"Bukannya kau sama saja jika bersamaku. Sadar dirilah." Ujar Banryu datar.

"Ah sayang jangan begituuuu." Suho nyengir kepada Banryu yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Banryu.

"Kalian jangan berbuat aneh-aneh. Selamat malam." Ujar Banryu datar kepada pasangan SunJi dan membaringkan tubuhnya semula, namun kali ini tidak memeluk Suho.

Suho yang melihat kekasihnya memejamkan mata pun segera berbaring disamping Banryu dan memeluk pria itu.

"Sayang ciuman selamat malam nyaaa." Pinta Suho manja sembari memonyongkan bibirnya kepada Banryu.

"Berisik Suho. Tidur sana." Tolak Banryu sembari menjauhkan wajah Suho darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa ciumanmu sayang. Ayolah." Suho kembali merengek.

"Aishhh."

 **Cup**

Akhirnya Banryu mengalah dan mengecup bibir Suho.

"Tidurlah. Jaljayo." Ucap Banryu lembut setelah tadi mengecup bibir Suho.

 **Cup cup**

Suho balas mengecup bibir Banryu.

"Hehe jaljayo chagi."

Dan pasangan absurd itu pun telah masuk kealam mimpi masing-masing meninggalkan Sunwoo dan Jidwi yang cengo melihat mereka.

"Mereka aneh." Celetuk Sunwoo.

"Hus jika Banryu mendengar, kau bisa dibunuh." Ingat Jidwi sembari menjitak pelan kepala Sunwoo.

"Appo sayang." Manja Sunwoo lagi.

"Ups maaf lupa." Sesal Jidwi sembari mengelus kepala Sunwoo lembut dengan tatapan menyesal.

 **Hup**

Sunwoo mengangkat Jidwi ke paha nya. Ia memeluk pinggang Jidwi dan menatap lembug Jidwi.

"Bercanda sayangku." Senyum Sunwoo mengecup bibir Jidwi.

"Jangan membentakku seperti tadi siang lagi." Ujar Jidwi sembari mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sunwoo.

"Tentu sayang, mian ne. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu, apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Sunwoo sembari menyatukan kening mereka.

Jidwi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengecup hidung Sunwoo dengan sayang.

"Ini akan menjadi awal kita untuk bersama." Ujar Jidwi tersenyum manis.

"Awal memulai yang baru. Saranghaeyo Jidwi."

"Nado saranghaeyo Sunwoo."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maaf gantung endingnya. Otak saya udah mentok :v**

 **Semoga readers suka. Maaf jelek, saya masih terhitung newbie.. ripiu ne chingudeul :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hwarang The Begining Fanfiction (BL vers)**

 **Cast : Sunwoo (Park Seojoon), Jidwi (Park Hyunsik), Sooho (Choi Minho), Banryu (Do Jihan)**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Note : masuk latar tempat di eps 14 ya ini walau berbeda jauh :v sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kepada 2min shipper. Jangan salah sangka saya juga 2min shipper, Cuma ga terlalu akut :v**

.

.

.

Saya mau balas review yang di chap 1 kemarin dulu. Ga nyangka cerita saya disukai para readers yang baik ini. Berikut yang mereview di chap 1 :

 **kiyo : waaah bagus hwarang lagi juga gak papa loo**

 **Akashi79 : iya ini saya bikin HTB BL lagi. Gomawo udah review ya :)**

 **.**

 **hk : aku lebih suka sunwoo bot jidwi top haaaaahaahha**

 **Akashi79 : menurut aku lebih keren Sunwoo jadi top karena dia keliahatan lebih jantan, sedangkan Jidwi rada cantik menurut penglihatan aku :v dan gomawo udah review ya :)**

 **.**

 **rrriiieee : naahhh kannn bukaann gueee ajaaa yg mikirr giniii... aahhh... ajsjdjdjchsk... btw.. urii hansunngg sama yeowul.. hansung-ah..** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Akashi79 : iyaaaa bukan kamu ajaa... saya dari awal nonton HTB udah ngeship Sunwoo Jidwi.. mian hansung sm yeowool hanya saya sebutkan nama..karena saya ga kuat nyakitin kooki kalo semenya saya pinjam buat yeowool, saya VKook shipper soalnya /gaknanyawoi/ hehe.. btw gomawo udah review ya :)**

 **.**

 **De uthie : Wait nama cast minho bukannya siho yaa? Aku suka couple sunwoo jidwi, mereka lucu banget btw aku belom nonton episode 13 baru sampe episode 8 hiks jadi kepo sunwoo udah tau kalo jidwi itu raja silla?**

 **Akashi79 : Sooho. Kim Sooho namanya. Buruan nonton, seru loh :D sampe eps 14 belom tau Sunwoo nya, Cuma feeling nya mengatakan iya. Dan di ff ini saya bikin udah tau untuk kelancaran cerita.. gomawo udah review ya :)**

 **.**

 **Maycahayu : awwww, q emang ge suka bgtz ma hwarang. and now, ada BL versionnya. omgggggg..., i like it.**

 **SunJi emang couple fav Q di hwarang. tp knp Banryu yg jd uke ya? kn wjhnya garang...**

 **lanjutt donkkkkk**

 **Akashi79 : kita sama ngeship SunJi *_* Banryu saya jadiin uke karena dia tipe tsundere dan saya paling suka sama tipe uke tssundere :D ngomong2 uke tsundere fav saya Kyuubi human vers dipasangin sm Itachi sanv seme yg kalem :D /gaknanyawoii/ hoho.. ini saya lanjut... review lagi utk chap 2 nya yak .. gomawo udah review :)**

 **.**

 **Dardara : Huwoooooo kereeen sumpahhh!**

 **saya lagi bener2 gila hwarang wkwk makin kesini makin seru soalnya, dan setuju bgt sama authornim saya juga bayangin banryu itu cocok jd ukenya suho**

 **suho, seme petakilan centil gitu sama banryu yang uke tsundere *plak* wkwk apalagi pas mereka ga sengaja tidur hampir pelukan itu sumpaaaah pas bgt sama bayangan di ff ini yg banryu tidur nemplok di dada suho wkwk**

 **buat sunwoo sama jidwi, daripada di hwarang ngerebutin aro mending kalian sama sama aja wkwk ngeship bgt sama ini couple, jidwi cantik soalnya wkwk**

 **pokoknya kereeen**

 **bikin lagi dong authornim chap 2 hoho pasti seruuu**

 **semangaat**

 **salam kenal**

 **dara**

 **Akashi79 : kyaaa kita samaan *0* /tosbareng**

 **Banryu kan tipe tsundere..suka bilang engga padahal mau mau gitu dianuin Suho :D adegan pelukan emang saya ngebayangin adegan yg itu sambil jikrak2 gaje :v**

 **Betul daripda rebutin Ahro mendingan jadian aja bedua yak kan :v berubah jd genre yaoi juga gapapa :v**

 **Ini udah dibikin chap 2 nya..makasih banyak udah review panjang2 gini.. saya jadi semangat lanjutin nya.. semoga chap 2 ini bisa memuaskan ya :)**

 **Salam kenal juga Dara-chan ..**

 **Gomawo udah review ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to** **hk, kiyo, maycahayu, rrriiieee, de uthie dan dardara.**

 **Semoga suka sama chap 2 ini ya..**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah peristiwa malam itu, esoknya tiba-tiba Tuan Wi Hwa mengumumkan kepada para Hwarang bahkan Ratu Jiso memerintahkan Hwarang untuk ikut pergi ke Baekje dengan tujuan melindungi Putri Sookmyung. Tuan Wihwa mengatakan bahwa misi ini berbahaya sehingga Tuan Wihwa hanya meminta relawan dari Hwarang siapa yang ingin mengikuti misi tersebut.

Seluruh Hwarang menjadi kaget. Namun tak disangka Sang Putri datang membawa Ahro selaku adik dari Sunwoo. Melihat itu sontak Sunwoo mengacungkan tangannya tanpa ragu.

"Aku akan ikut." Sunwoo berkata lantang sembari mengacungkan tangannya.

Hal itu tentu membuat Jidwi menatap Sunwoo tak percaya. Tentu saja Ia khawatir dengan Sunwoo terlebih lagi keahlian berpedang Sunwoo tidaklah terlalu bagus.

Sunwoo yang melihat Jidwi menatapnya hanya memberi senyum tipis sembari tangan kiri nya menggenggam tangan Jidwi dibawah sana sembafi ia mengatakan dengan gerak mulut agar Jidwi tidak ikut-ikutan dengan dirinya.

"Bagus, Sunwoo-ah." Puji Tuan Wihwa dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku juga." Suho ikut-ikutan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku pun ikut." Banryu juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagus, Suho-ah dan Banryu-ah. Ada lagi yang akan ikut?" Tuan Wihwa bertanya lagi.

"Aku." Seru Jidwi.

Sontak Sunwoo menatap Jidwi datar namun tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. Sunwoo tetap diam selama Tuan Wihwa menjelaskan hal-hal yang sekiranya terjadi saat perjalanan nanti.

Setelah dibubarkan seluruh Hwarang kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Jidwi kehilangan jejal Sunwoo karena Sunwoo keluar duluan meninggalkan Jidwi dibelakang. Dan itu tentu membuat Jidwi kesal setengah mati. Namun saat ia melewati koridor asrama ia melihat Hansung sedang bergelayut manja pada Sunwoo. Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip mereka hingga akhir.

"Sunwoo-ah bawa aku denganmu." Hansung merengek manja sembari memegang lengan Sunwoo.

"Mengapa tadi kau tidak mengatakannya?" Sunwoo bertanya santai.

"Aku tidak tahu tadi aku bersembunyi. Ayolah Sunwoo-an. Ya ya ya?" Hansung masih merengek manja.

"Mengapa tidak ikuti yang lain?" Tanya Sunwoo terkekeh geli.

"Aku tidak menyukai yang lain. Aku menyukai Sunwoo." Hansung menjawab dengan nada lucu.

"Aigoo." Ucap Sunwoo gemas sembari mencubit pipi Hansung.

"Mianhamnida." Tiba-tiba Kakak Hansung muncul dan membawa Hansung lepas dari Sunwoo.

"Ah untung ada kau. Tolong awasi anak ini supaya tidak mengikuti lagi. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sunwoo sembati menatap Hansung gemas.

"Ne. Mianhamnida."

Lalu Sunwoo meninggalkan Hansung berasama kakaknya. Bisa ia dengar dibelakangnya Hansung masih merengek ingin mengikutinya. Sunwoo hanya terkekeh geli.

Namun saat hendak masuk kamar ia dikagetkan oleh Jidwi yang berdiri didepannya dengan aura seram. Namun Sunwoo hanya menatap Jidwi datar. Sunwoo kembali melanjutkan langkah nya menuju kasurnya setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Jangan mengabaikan ku !" Kata Jidwi kesal. Jidwi mengukti langkah Sunwoo dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sunwop yang tengah duduk di kasurnya. Namun Sunwoo masih setia menatap Jidwi datar.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Harusnya yang marah itu aku." Ujar Jidwi dingin.

Sunwoo menghela nafas sejenak. Ia pun mendongak menatap Jidwi lembut.

"Mengapa kau harus ikut juga? Kau tahu itu berbahaya." Ucap Sunwoo sembari menggenggam tangan Jidwi.

"Aku bertanggung jawab besar atas itu. Lagipula aku juga mengkhawatirkan mu." Balas Jidwi pelan. Wajahnya memerah saat Sunwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa mengatasi itu semua. Tidak lucu jika Raja Silla mati sebelum menampakkan wujudnya. Lagipula aku ikut karena Putri membawa Ahro. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku dalam bahaya. Dan lihat sekarang kau malah ingin membahayakan dirimu." Sunwoo berkata panjang lebar sembari memeluk pinggang Jidwi. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Jidwi membuat Sunwo merasa nyaman.

"Aku Raja. Sudah sewajarkan mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk rakyat. Ibuku pasti merencanakan hal buruk lagi, tentu aku tak bisa tinggal diam disini. Lagipula selama ada kau disisiku, itu membuatku baik disegala kondisi." Balas Jidwi lembut sembari mengelus rambut Sunwoo.

"Baiklah. Nah sekarang kau istirahatlah. Besok kita pergi sebelum jam 7 pagi." Ucap Sunwoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin bersama mu disini." Putus Jidwi mutlak.

"Tidak sayang. Yang lain belum masuk. Kau tidur di kasurmu lalu nanti malam setelah semua tidur aku pindah kekasur mu. Ok?" Bujuk Sunwoo halus sembari berdiri dan mengelus pipi Jidwi.

"Janji?" Jidwi memicingkan matanya menatap Sunwoo tajam.

"Janji sayang. Nah sana kekasur mu." Ucap Sunwoo sembari mengecup bibir Jidwi.

Jidwi pun menurut dan melangkah menuju kasurnya. Lalu menidurkan dirinya disana.

 **Skip Time**

Para Hwarang yang terpilih telah lengkap dengan seragam marun mereka. Setelah tadinya berpamitan kepada murid mereka. Namun selama itu pula Jidwi masih tidak memperdulikan Sunwoo. Ia marah karena Sunwoo tidak menepati janjinya, pemuda dengan julukan kaeserang itu malah tertidur hingga pagi. Sunwoo ingin meminta maaf namun kondisi tak memungkinkan. Jadinya ia harus bersabar dicueki Jidwi dahulu.

Mereka pergi dengan menunggang kuda, dengan urutan Jidwi yang memimpin, sedangkan Sunwoo tepat dibelakang Jidwi. Lalu diikuti Banryu, Suho, Putri Sookmyung, Ahro, asisten Putri dan empat pengawal Putri dibelakang.

Selama diperjalanan tak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun, selain karena takut dengan sang Putri ternyata ada faktor lain yang membuat mereka bahkan Suho tak berani berucap, yakni aura yang dipancarkan oleh Jidwi amatlah tidak bersahabat. Sunwoo yang berada tepat dibelakang sang kekasih pun hanya bisa menatap melas punggung sang kekasih.

 **Sunwoo POV**

 _Andai saja aku tak tertidur sampai pagi, pasti dia tak akan marah. Oh tapi ayolah, setelah berlatih pedang sepanjang hari tentu badanku sakit semua sayang. Maafkanlah kekasihmu yang tampan ini sayang. Bahkan saat ini aura yang kau keluarkan bisa membuat si mulut pantat ayam itu diam tanpa banyak mengoceh sayang._

 **Sunwoo POV end**

Suho yang melihat wajah melas Sunwoo pun bertanya kepo padanya.

"Apa ini semua salahmu? Pacarmu membuat perjalanan ini membosankan bung." Suho berujar santai.

 **Siing**

Jidwi sontak menatap tajam Suho. Suho pun hanya bisa menyengir sungkan, sedangkan Banryu hanya menatap datar sang kekasih yang terlampau oon itu.

"Ini memang salahku." Sunwoo berujar pelan takut diketahui oleh Jidwi.

"Kau dalam masalah kawan." Suho menyeringai jahil, lalu setelahnya ia kembali menggiring kudanya berdekatan dengan Banryu.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah beberapa lama mereka pun sampai dipenginapan untuk bermalam. Seluruh hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada pangeran Baekje disimpan sedemikian rupa. Pembagian kamar pun telah di tentukan. Yakni para Hwarang satu kamar, Putri sendiri, Ahro dan asisten Putri lalu terakhir para pengawal puti yang berjaga disekitar penginapan.

Setelah makan malam usai mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Namun tidak dengan Jidwi, ia duduk sembari menatap bulan diteras penginapan. Sedangkan Sunwoo sedari tadi tampak kelimpungan mencari Jidwi akhirnya menemukan sang kekasih. Sunwoo pun menghampiri Jidwi dan ikut duduk disamping Jidwi. Awalnya Jidwi tampak kaget ada orang lain disampingnya, namun setelah tahu siapa orang itu Jidwi kembali menatap bulan tanpa menghiraukan Sunwoo.

"Hhh, sayang. Mian, kau tahu aku lelah berlatih pedang kemarin siang hingga lupa untuk bangun tengah malamnya." Ujar Sunwoo lembut sembari merangkul Jidwi.

"Hm." Jidwi merespon datar.

"Ayolah sayang maafkan aku ne? Ne ne?" Sunwoo memasang wajah melas.

"Huh. Baiklah. Aku membencimu kau tahu." Ujar Jidwi cemberut sembari menatap Sunwoo sebal.

"Hahaha. Aku juga mencintaimu sayang." Sunwoo tersenyum manis sembari mengacak rambut Jidwi.

Namun tak lama kemudian secara tiba-tiba segerombolan petani yang terlihat kelaparan mengepung mereka. Para petani itu masing-masing membawa senjata tajam serta obor penerangan.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu datanglah Banryu dan Suho.

"Siapa mereka? Sejenis pembunuh baru?" Suho bertanya kasar.

"Akan ku habisi." Suho mengambil ancang-ancang dengan pedangnya. Namun,

 **Prang**

Suara pedang berbenturan.

"Jangan gegabah. Mereka tak salah apa-apa." Ternyata Jidwi lah yang menangkis pedang Suho.

"Ada apa denganmu? Hadiah untuk Baekje akan dicuri !." Suho membentak kasar.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka tak boleh dibunuh." Jidwi berkata santai.

"Lalu kau membiarkan mereka?" Banryu menyela tajam.

Para petani itu pun membubarkan diri dan meninggalkan para Hwarang yang tengah berseteru.

"Kalau Raja dan Ratu dalam masalah karena mu maka hidupmu takkan aman." Suho berkata dingin.

"Bahkan setelah melihat rakyat hidup begini kau berpihak pada Raja?" Jidwi bertanya pelan.

"Apa?" Suho menyeringit heran.

"Raja yang tak kompeten, bodoh dan pengecut?" Jidwi menyeringai remeh, dan tentu saja membuat Suho naik darah.

"Berani nya kau !" Suho telah mengambil posisi untuk memukul Jidwi namun dihentikan oleh Sunwoo.

"Sudahlah." Sunwoo menahan lengan Suho.

Jidwi hanya menatap Suho datar dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Sunwoo yang melihat Jidwi pergi, ia pun mengikuti Jidwi menginggalkan Suho dan Banryu.

 **Skip Time**

Esoknya mereka menemukan seluruh hadiah yang akan diberikan untuk pangeran Baekje sudah tiada. Seluruhnya tanpa terkecuali.

"Apa mereka tahu kita lewat sini?" Banryu bertanya sembari menatap gerobak yang tadinya penuh peti-peti hadiah kini tak ada lagi.

"Mereka tampak seperti penjahat lokal." Suho berujar.

"Mereka hanya petani." Sunwoo berucap sembari menatap Hwarang yang lain.

"Petani?" Beo Banryu.

"Petani yang memiliki peternakan dekat perbatasan merampok karena kelaparan." Sunwoo menjelaskan.

"Kau bilang orang normal menjadi perampok begitu?" Banryu bertanya sarkas.

Belum sempat Sunwoo membalas Putri datang.

"Jadi semua hadiah dan uang ubtuk Baekje telah diambil?" Putri Sookmyung bertanya tajam sembari menatap Suho.

"Maaf. Saya akan mencari dan mengejar mereka sekarang juga." Suho menunduk hormat kearah Putri.

"Percuma. Pasti mereka telah menjual itu semua ubtuk kebutuhan pokok." Sunwoo menyela sopan.

Tanpa berkata lagi Putri Sookmyung berjalan memasuki penginapan.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, ini tak akan terjadi." Suho berujar sinis kepada Jidwi. Lalu Suho beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Jidwi dan Suho diikuti Banryu.

Jidwi hanya terdiam melihat Suho. Ia jadi ingat perkataan sang kekasih tadi malam saat ia membebaskan para petani dari amukan Suho.

 **Flashback on**

Setelah meninggalkan tempat berseteru, Jidwi berjalan menuju taman belakang penginapan yang tampak sepi dan sunyi. Tentu saja karena kini telah masuk pukul 22.45 malam, tentu saja orang-orang memilih tidur.

Saat melihat kursi disana, Jidwi pun beranjak menduduki kursi tersebut. Wajahnya ia tundukan kebawah.

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar."

Tanpa mendongak pun Jidwi sudah tahu siapa orang yang berbicara sembari menepuk kepalanya lembut itu. Tentu saja kekasihnya.

"Tatap aku, jangan ragu berbuat apa yang menurutmu benar." Sunwoo yang berada didepan Jidwi mengangkat dagu Jidwi supaya melihat kearah nya. Ia berkata demikian sembari mengelus pipi halus milik Jidwi.

"Bisakah aku menjadi raja yang baik?" Suara Jidwi terdengar bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sunwoo yang tengah dipipi nya itu.

"Tentu sayang. Kau akan menjadi Raja yang baik untuk Silla. Dan aku akan setia menjadi pengawalmu." Ujar Sunwoo tersenyum manis.

"Kau kekasihku. Bukan pengawalku. Kalau pun nanti aku telah duduk disinggasana, kau tetap kekasihku." Ucap Jidwi memeluk pinggang Sunwoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Sunwoo.

"Haha iya iya sayang. Kau harus ingat, lakukan yang menurutmu benar, perjuangkan yang menurutmu benar, dan percayai orang yang menurutmu jujur." Nasihat Sunwoo sembari mengelus rambut Jidwi.

Tiba-tiba Jidwi berdiri lalu mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sunwoo, lalu,

 **Cup**

Jidwi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sunwoo. Sunwoo tak melepaskan kesempatan itu begitu saja, ia sontak memeluk pinggang Jidwi erat lalu melumat bibir Jidwi lembut. Jidwi pun semakin memeluk erat leher Sunwoo sembari kaki nya berjinjit agar Sunwoo leluasa menikmati bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman mesra dibawah cahaya rembulan yang sangat terang kala itu.

 **Flashback off**

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan." Sunwoo mengacak pelan rambut Jidwi yang terlihat masih bengong itu. Lalu mengajak Jidwi pergi dari sana untuk melihat Ahro.

 **Skip Time**

Hari menjelang sore. Rombongan Putri dan Hwarang ini terpaksa berhenti dialiran sungai untuk nantinya bisa bermalam disana. Karena jika ke penginapan terdekag mereka takkan bisa membayar karena seluruh uang dan makanan telah dicuri.

Para Hwarang diberi tugas masing-masing untuk bekerja. Banryu dan Suho mengambil kayu untuk dijadikan tenda sementara. Lalu Sunwoo dan Jidwi yang membuat tenda.

 **Suho & Banryu Side**

"Mengapa aku harus ikut mencari kayu juga?" Banryu bertanya jutek saat memasuki hutan bersama Suho.

"Kau tak perlu mengangkat kayu nya sayang, cukup temani aku saja ok." Ucap Suho tersenyum manis sembari mengacak rambut Banryu. Lalu ia berjalan duluan mendahului Banryu yang tebgah blushing parah dibelakangnya.

"Ah itu disana ada. Ayo cepat sayang." Suho berucap girang ketika melihat tumpukan kayu didepannya. Sedangkan Banryu hanya mengikuti Suho.

Setelah beberapa lama, tangah serta pundak Suho telah penuh oleh kayu bakar. Saat hendak mengambil kayu lagi ia tampak kesusahan. Melihat itu Banryu mengambil kayu itu lalu menaruh kayu yang cukup besar itu dipundaknya.

"Sayang jangan lakukan itu. Itu berat." Suho berujar khawatir.

"Jangan lebay. Aku pria dan aku kuat. Ayo segera taruh ini ke tempat Sunwoo." Banryu berjalan dahulu meninggalkan Suho.

Mereka pun kembali ketempat awal. Disana terlihat Sunwoo dan Jidwi tengah mengolah(?) kayu menjadi tempat mereka tidur nanti malam.

 **Skip Time**

Hari telah gelap. Mereka pun telah makan. Makanan didapat Ahro dari warga sekitar yang berbaik hati memberinya makanan setelah Ahro berdongeng untuk mereka.

Sunwoo dan Jidwi menjauhi tempat perkumpulan. Begitu pun dengan Suho yang menyeret Banryu mengikuti Sunwoo dan Jidwi secara diam-diam.

Sunwoo pun berhenti mendadak dan merangkul pinggang Jidwi lalu berbalik menatap SuhoBanryu datar.

"Jangan mengikuti kami bisa tidak?" Sunwoo berujar datar.

"Eh ketahuan ya? Hehe." Suho menyengir salah tingkah.

"Kukira kau akan memusuhiku sampai setidak ya misi ini selesai." Jidwi ikutan berujar datar.

"Haha jangan. Begitu, bukankah musuh kemarin adalah teman hari ini(1)." Suho berujar jenaka.

"Lagipula aku juga ingin bermesraan dengan BanBan ku ini." Lanjut Suho merangkul pinggang Banryu.

"Bodoh." Banryu dengan wajah memerah memukul sadis kepala Suho.

"Yak sayaaaaaang." Suho merengek manja.

"Terserah. Ayo pergi." Sunwoo menatap bosan Suho lalu berlalu sembari membawa Jidwi menjauh dari pasangan absurd itu.

Mereka pun berpisah. Namun tidak jauh-jauh karena Suho takut tersesat(-_-).

Sunwoo dan Jidwi duduk di bebatuan yang sedikit jauh dari sungai. Dengan posisi Jidwi yang tengah duduk diantara paha Sunwoo sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada sanv kekasih. Sedangkan Sunwoo merengkuh Jidwi sembari meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Jidwi. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang ada sembari menatap pantulan cahaya bulan di permukaan sungai.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sunwoo membuka suara setelah sekian lama keheningan melanda mereka.

"Hm? Aku juga." Jidwi membalas sembari menoleh untuk menatap Sunwoo.

"Tetaplah berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Sunwoo sembari mengecup bibir Jidwi.

"Tentu. Karena kau milikmu." Jidwi tersenyum manis.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman mesra. Terkadang tangan Sunwoo yang nakal meraba paha Jidwi hingga membuat Jidwi mendesah.

Setidaknya biarkanlah mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebelum esok mereka mulai berperang pedang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END for this Chapter**

.

.

Makin gaje nodayo :v kalau ada yang minta dilanjutin saya bakal cari ide lagi. Kalau engga ada ya cukup sampai disini :3

Maaf gantung lagi, rencana nya mau abisin scene sampe akhir di eps 14 HTB ini, Cuma saya mentok lagi :v kebiasaan kalo udah malas mikir ya gini :v

Terlebih lagi saya juga lagi proses buat ff otp saya (Aomine Kise) makanya ide nya jadi terbagi-bagi..

Yosh saya kebangakan ngoceh.. saya tunggu review nya readers yang baik.. kritik dan saran yang membangun saya terima :)

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hwarang The Begining Fanfiction (BL vers)**

 **Cast : Sunwoo (Park Seojoon), Jidwi (Park Hyunsik), Sooho (Choi Minho), Banryu (Do Jihan)**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Note : masih suasana episode 14 ya kawan :) OOC parah, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik :v**

.

.

Respon para reader positif sama ff ini.. saya berterima kasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya.. panggil saya Joy saja ya biar akrab.. nah sekarang Joy mau balas review pada chap 2 kemarin nodayo :)

.

 **maycahayu**

wow, udah lanjut. gomawo

SunJi makin sweet. SuBan (apalah tu, pokoknya SuhoBanryu lah) makon absurd. iya ce, kalo Banryu mah uke tsundere bgtz.

lanjut donk, tp jgn tll ngikutin alurnya HBT..hehehe

 **Joy AKNS**

SunJi emang sweet banget kayak gula gitu :3

Ini udah lanjut.. makasih udah review yah.. semoga suka sama chapter 3 ini.. :)

.

 **Dardara**

Jujur pas selesai baca chap1 kemarin, agak sedih gitu karena ga pengen chap1 cepet selesai apalagi pas tau kalo ff ini cuma satu satunya ff hwarang yang ada di ffn, padahal imajinasi soal sunwoo jidwi udh membludak di kepala aku :"

Makanya aku minta chap2 daaaaaaan dalam sehari semalam, authornim udh update chap2 sumpaaaaah girang gilaaaak, sama girangnya kaya master wi kalo dapet keripik beras *plak wkwkwkwk

So, makasiiih bgt udh lanjutin, seneng paraah

dan untuk ceritanya sumpah aku ga berenti mesem mesem, walaupun banyak part jidwi ngegalau tapi tetep aja inimah berasa manis macem gula biang wkwk ini raja cantik ama si kaeseraaaaang, minta digigit gemes sumpaah apalagi pas part mereka di utan itu jidwi duduk di paha sunwooo demi kerang ajaib authornimmm aku suka banget part inih wkwk

bikin inget sama adegan si sunwoo jidwi maen air bareng ituuh di ep 12 apa ya kalo ga salah yang jidwi ngaku ga pernah punya temen terus mereka maen air peluk pelukan sumpeeeh greget abis

daaaan aku setuju banget kalo hwarang ganti genre aja jadi yaoi! *bawa bawa spanduk wkwk kesampingkan chara aro sama putri *dipanah putri tewas seketika bangkit lg wkwk

NAH kalo jidwi sunwoo bikin mesem mesem, suho banryu bikin ngakak! sumpah banryu tsundere akut! marah marah tp blushing heleeeh wkwk

udah mana suho manggil banryu BanBan lagiii wkwk dan yg paling kocak waktu Banryu bilang "jangan lebay" ke suho sumpah langsung kebayang muka jutek banryu terus ngomong jangan lebay bikin ngakak ga berentiii sumpah wkwk

cuma sayang authornim ga masukin part banryu kecebur pas bawa kayu, pasti itu lebih kocaqqq lagi wkwkwkwk

udah itu aja, sumpah review aku receh banget wkwk garing macem krupuk wkwk gomen authornimmm *bow

terakhir aku mau requesst! *ga nyante

Authornim kalo bisa buat ff jidwi sunwoo lg doong tapi setting di luar hwarang gitu, misal jidwi bangsawan terus sunwoo kan setengah bangsawan terus perjuangan cinta mereka gituuuh *banyak maunya lu dar wkwk

tapi ga pake latar mereka hwarang terus jidwi raja gituuu tapi kalo mau tetep lanjut ff ini berdasarkan latar hwarang pun aku tetep sangat setuju dan mendukung! semangaaaat authornim dalam menyuburkan benih benih cinta sunji couple! wkwk

yaampun aku dipanggil dara-chan, seneng bangeet, aku kira2 boleh panggil authornim apa? biar akrab wkwk *sksd lu dar wkwk

semangaaaaaat! gomen review ini panjang dan akunya berisik wkwk

salam

dara

 **Joy AKNS**

Hai Dara-chan.. sekarang isi kepala Joy SunJi semua jadi bisa dapat ide cepet dan bisa update cepat kemarin.. biasanya mah kalau lagi badmood nulis ff 1K ajah bisa sampe semingguan kagak kelar2 :v

Joy dapat inspirasi dari eps SunJi main di air itu pas nulis chap 2.. baguslah kalau Dara-chan sukaa..

Yang part Banryu kecebur itu Joy lupa.. maklum sekarang otaknya Joy dipenuhi SunJi couple sih :v

Yang Joy ingat Cuma Banryu uke tsundere yang malu2 mau kalo udah sama Suho :v

HTB ganti genre Joy yang pertama kali mencetuskan diri sebagai SunJi FC :v

Joy juga udah punya niat buat FF sunji yabg baru diluar latar HTB.. Cuma masih dalam proses.. palingan Cuma twoshoot atau threeshoot.. soalnya kalo panjang2 takut keabisan ide.. tunggu ajah yah FF SunJi nya.. Cuma ga bakal update dlm waktu dekat.. karena dari senin besok tanggal 6 sampai 9 itu Joy full ulangan harian dikelas.. matih kitahh -_-

Makasih banget Dara-chan udah review panjang2 gituuu.. awas keriting jarinya :v jangan bosan2 baca dan reviem FF SunJi dari Joy yah Dara-chan..

Gomawoo.. sankyuu.. terima kasih banyak untuk review panjang nya.. Joy jadi makin semangat lagi loh bikin SunJi nya... semoga suka ya sama chapter 3 ini :)

.

 **kiyo**

di lanjuuut yaaa

 **Joy AKNS**

Ini udah lanjut.. semoga suka ya.. thanks udah review :)

.

 **de uthie**

Gak nyangka di buat chapter lagi.. ini udah manis banget jidwi dipangku sama sunwoo aku bisa bayangin.. menurutku endingnya udah pas! tapi kalo author mau bikin lanjutannya lagi aku siap baca hehe..

Btw mau koreksi aja masih banyak yang typo hehe nanti di edit lagi ajaa semangat!

 **Joy AKNS**

Hehe ini Joy lanjut lagi.. semoga suka yaa.. ini juga udah Joy edit lagi.. yang kemarin2 engga diedit karena malas :v thanks udah review ya :)

.

 **qwerty**

kerennnn... suka sama couple sooho x banryu :D

 **Joy AKNS**

Makassih.. semoga suka ya sama chap 3 nya.. thanks udah review :)

.

 **pepibabykyu**

FF nya harus dilanjut ya, gak ppa kok jalan ceritanya sedikit ditambahin atau dirombak dikit, kan dramanya seminggu dua kali.. maunya sih kalau ff ini tamat, buat lagi ff SunJi/SeoSik/JoonSik tema berbeda gitu hehehe soalnya kalau nonton Hwarang fokusku malah sama mereka berdua.. plis jangan sampai Hansung jatuh cinta sama Sunwoo, belum rela Hansung menduakan Kookie hehe lucu abis sama couple Suho Baryu XD

 **Joy AKNS**

Ini udaah lanjut kok.. nanti ada FF Sunji Joy yg lain kok.. Cuma masih dalam proses ya.. Hansung gaakan suka sama siapa2.. karena dlm jati diri Hansung ada Jiwa Taetae yang mencintai Kookie :D

Semoga suka sama chap 3 ini ya.. makasih udah review ya :)

.

 **rrriiieee**

AKUU JUGA VKOOK NAKK! MARI BERJUANG DI YNWA! dan demii apaa... wawwwww.. sunwoo dan jidwii yg sekarang lebih banyaak berantemm astagaa... dan dan daann rasanya putrinya itu pengen gue jambak.. hihihihi.. itu btw.. mendesah..mendesah.. gak diterusin?

 **Joy AKNS**

Mari lestarikan Vkook tanpa crack pair :D

Mendesah2 nya cukup mereka saja.. jidwi malu kalo adegan anu nya Joy tulis juga :v /digamparJidwi/

Seemoga suka sama chap 3 ini yaa.. makasih udah review :)

.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH MENYUKAI MEREVIEW DAN MENGIKUTI FF INI.. TANPA KALIAN JOY BUKAN APA-APA.. SEMOGA SUKA SAMA CHAP 3 INI YA..

 **DLDR**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Suho Banryu side**

Tak jauh dari tempat Sunwoo dan Jidwi yang tengah bermesraan, Suho dan Banryu juga sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Bedanya mereka duduk tepat di samping aliran sungai. Dengan posisi kaki mereka berdua dibiarkan menyentuh aliran air sungai, lalu Suho merangkul bahu Banryu. Sedangkan Banryu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Suho.

"Hei." Guman Banryu.

"..."

"Hei?" Guman Banryu lagi.

"..."

"Kim Suho !" Teriak Banryu kesal sembari duduk tegap dan menatap Suho.

"Lain kali panggil lah kekasihmu dengan benar sayang." Jawab Suho tersenyum manis.

"Jadi ada apa hm?" Lanjut Suho menatap Banryu lembut.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Banryu kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali bersandar pada Suho, namun kali ini ia memeluk pinggang Suho erat. Sontak membuat Suho sedikit kaget, karena jarang-jarang kekasihnya ini mau menyentuhnya duluan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Jadi ada apa hm?" Tanya Suho lembut sembari merengkuh Banryu erat.

"Anni." Jawab Banryu pelan sembari kepalanya ia lesakkan ke leher Suho.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau membuatku khawatir kau tau." Suho berujar lembut. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya sekedar untuk melihat wajah Banryu. Alangkah kagetnya Suho melihat wajah Banryu yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hei sayang ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Ucap Suho panik sembari mengecek di sekitar tubuh Banryu.

"Kau menyukai Jidwi?" Tuduh Banryu tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Beo Suho dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Benarkan? Makanya kau selalu mengganggunya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya !" Ucap Banryu dengan nada membentak.

"Oi oi sayang. Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku menyukai milik Kaeserang itu, bisa-bisa aku dimutilasi sayang." Ucap Suho takut-takut karena melihat wajah Banryu.

"Jadi kalau Jidwi tidak milik Sunwoo jadi kau mau hah? Aku membenci-huwaa!"

 **Byurr**

Niat awal Banryu ingin menolak Suho malah ia sendiri yang terjatuh ke sungai. Sontak Suho pun panik dan segera menceburkan dirinya ke sungai dan memeluk Banryu.

"Sayang hei?" Tanya Suho kepada Banryu yang tak berkata apa-apa lagi semenjak jatuh tadi.

Suho yang melihat Banryu pun mengangkat Banryu untuk duduk di bantu tempat mereka duduk tadi. Sedangkan Suho sendiri masih disungai, namun ia berdiri di antara kedua paha Banryu yang tengah duduk dibebatuan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bilang aku menyukai Jidwi. Tapi ketahuilah aku hanya mencintaimu. Lihatlah selama kita masih menjadi rival hanya kau yang ku ganggu bukan? Aku berpacaran sana sini dengan wanita hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu." Ucap Suho lembut sembari mengangkat dagu Banryu. Bibir Banryu pun dikecupnya setelah itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika mengkhianatiku. Bukannya aku cemburu tadi, aku hanya mengingatkanmu supaya tidak mendapat karma nantinya." Ucap Banryu dengan wajah memerah malu.

Sedangkan Suho yang mendengarkan Banban nya yang kembali tsundere hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Banban ku sayang."

"Jangan panggil aku Banban !" Banryu berteriak kesal sembari mendorong bahu Suho hingga terjatuh ke sungai lagi.

"Hei kalian akan membuat semua orang bangun akibat suara berisik itu." Suara asing yang datar terdengar dari belakang Banryu. Banryu yang kaget pun melompat ke arah Suho yang masih di sungai.

"Sejak kapan kalian disitu?!" Banryu bertanya kesal kepada Sunwoo(pemilik suara tadi).

"Sejak sebelum Suho menciummu." Jidwi membalas seraya tertawa geli.

 **Flashback**

Sunwoo dan Jidwi masih saling berpangutan bibir dengan nikmatnya hingga sebuah suara membuat mereka terhenti karena kaget.

" _Jadi kalau Jidwi tidak milik Sunwoo jadi kau mau hah? Aku membenci-huwaa!"_

 **Byurr**

"Ouch sayang." Rintih Sunwoo. Ternyata Jidwi yang kaget akibat teriakan Banryu tak sengaja menggigit bibir Sunwoo yang tengah menghisap bibir atasnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Mian ne, aku kaget." Ucap Jidwi menyesal sembari mengelus bibir Sunwoo. Ia juga meniup bibir Sunwoo pelan agar perihnya hilang. Tentu saja perih, bibir Sunwoo lecet dan berdarah geng.

"Aaishh ada apa dengan pasangan aneh itu? Mengganggu saja." Sunwoo mengoceh kesal.

"Ayo kita lihat. Aku mendengar suara sesuatu tercebur air." Ucap Jidwi setelah tadi nya menjilat darah di bibir Sunwoo.

"Nanti akan aku obati di dalam tenda lagi." Bisik Jidwi mesra ditelinga Sunwoo.

Mendengar itu Sunwoo pun menyeringai. Lalu bangkit dan merangkul Jidwi lalu berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Mereka melihat Banryu dan Suho ditepi sungai. Sepertinya Banryu sedang marah. Lalu setelah itu Banryu secara tak sengaja tercebur ke sungai.

"Pasangan bodoh." Sunwoo berkata malas.

"Stt.. diam lah." Ucap Jidwi membekap mulut Sunwoo. Anehnya Sunwoo malah menjilat jemari lentik Jidwi dengan khidmatnya.

"Jorok." Jidwi melepaskan tangannya lalu menatap tajam Sunwoo yang tengah nyengir lebar itu.

"Perhatikan mereka." Perintah Jidwi mutlak. Dan Sunwoo pun mematuhinya.

Mereka berdua berjongkok sekitar 3 meter di belakang Banryu.

" _Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bilang aku menyukai Jidwi. Tapi ketahuilah aku hanya mencintaimu. Lihatlah selama kita masih menjadi rival hanya kau yang ku ganggu bukan? Aku berpacaran sana sini dengan wanita hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu."_

" _Kau akan menyesal jika mengkhianatiku. Bukannya aku cemburu tadi, aku hanya mengingatkanmu supaya tidak mendapat karma nantinya."_

" _Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Banban ku sayang."_

" _Jangan panggil aku Banban !"_

 **Flashback End**

"Tak ku sangka kau cemburu padaku Banryu." Jidwi masih tertawa geli melihat Banryu.

"Diamlah !" Banryu menjawab kesal.

"Tenang saja. Aku lebih memilih Sunwoo dari pada Suho mu itu." Jidwi tersenyum manis.

"Dan Suho jika ia kau menyukai Jidwi ku maka langkahi dulu mayatku untuk mendapatkannya." Sunwoo berkata mutlak sembari merangkul pinggang Jidwi posesif.

"Hehe tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih suka yang menantang seperti Banban ku ini." Suho membalas ceria sembari mencium bibir Banryu yang masih dipelukannya.

"Brr dingin." Banryu yang ingin menggetok kepala Suho diurungkan, karena bibirnya bergetar karena dingin.

"Kalian naiklah. Sebelum masuk angin. Besok kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan." Jidwi memberi saran.

"Lalu keringkan pakaian kalian." Lanjut Jidwi.

 **Skip Time**

Keesokan paginya semua berkumpul setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat saat menginap disana. Setelah makan pagi mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Baekje. Namun sebelum itu Putri Sookmyung sempat bertanya kepada Sunwoo mengenai bibirnya yang terluka.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu?" Putri bertanya kepada Sunwoo yang tengah berbaris sembari menyentuh bibir Sunwoo.

"Tak apa. Sudah ku obati dengan obat yang paling manjur." Balas Sunwoo sembari menepis pelan tangan Putri lalu menatap Jidwi dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Putri sebelum menaiki kudanya.

"Ye." Sunwoo menjawab singkat.

Sunwoo pun mendekati Jidwi lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk obatnya." Bisik Sunwoo sensual ditelinga Jidwi.

Sontak wajah Jidwi pun memerah parah mengingat kejadian ia mengobati bibir Sunwoo.

 **Flashback on**

Setelah mereka (SunJi SuBan) kembali ke tenda, mereka pun tertidur. Suho dan Banryu tertidur setelah berganti baju yang mereka bawa. Seragam Hwarang mereka dijeemur dekat perapian supaya cepat kering.

Namun tidak dengan Sunwoo dan Jidwi. Mereka belum memejamkan matanya. Mereka memang setenda berempat, namun Sunwoo tidak sungkan meminta Jidwi menepati janji nya untuk mengobati bibir Sunwoo.

"Sayang obati bibirku." Bisik Sunwoo ditelinga Jidwi. Mereka telah terbaring ditempat masing-masing, demgan posisi Jidwi, Sunwoo, Suho lalu Banryu. Suho dan Banryu telah tertidur memunggungi Sunwoo. Dengan Suho memeluk Banryu dari belakang.

"Ah iya sebentar aku tanya Ahro untuk obatnya." Namun ketika Jidwi hendak bangun malah Sunwoo menariknya hingga Jidwi jatuh menindih Sunwoo.

"Kau tahu apa obat yang ku inginkan sayang." Ujar Sunwoo sensual sembari memeluk pinggang Jidwi yang berada diatasnya.

"Ah ya." Ucap Jidwi gugup dengan wajah memerah lagi.

Jidwi meletakkan kedua tangannya didada Sunwoo. Lalu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Sunwoo. Jidwi mulai menjilat bibir Sunwoo yang masih tampak lecet bekas ia gigit. Setelah menjilatnya, Jidwi memberanikan dirinya untuk mengulum bibir Sunwoo.

"Sluurp eumhh." Jidwi melenguh pelan saat Sunwoo membalas menghisap bibir bawahnya.

"Eumhh heuummmphh." Jidwi mendesah tertahan saat tangan nakal Sunwoo meremas pelan pantatnya dibawah sana. Namun meskipun begitu Jidwi tetap fokus memanjakan bibir Sunwoo. Mereka terus melakukan itu hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar Jidwi jatuh tertidur diatas Sunwoo. Sunwoo pjn tak kuasa membangunkan kekasihnya, jadi ia biarkan Jidwi tidur diatasnya hingga pagi.

 **Flashback off**

"Bodoh." Jidwi segera berjalan menuju kudanya. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sunwoo.

Sedangkan Sunwoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang tengah malu-malu itu.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Baekje.

 **Skip Time**

Sesampainya di Baekje mereka tak disambut dengan baik. Mereka harus menunggu sang Pangeran Baekje makan terlebih dahulu. Pangeran Baekje itu memang sengaja membuat mereka menunggu.

Karena bosan menunggu Suho pun sempat emosi karena perilaku Pangeran itu.

"Apa kita perlu menghajarnya?" Suho mendesis tajam sembari memegang pedangnya.

"Tahanlah dulu." Jidwi menahan lengan Suho.

"Ck." Banryu berdecak pelan.

Namun tak lama setelah itu Pangeran pun selesai dengan kegiatan makannya. Setelah itu Pangeran memerintahkan Putri mendekatinya.

"Jadi apa yang telah kau bawa?" Tanya Pangeran setelah Putri mendekat.

"Jika kau ingin perdamaian kau harus membawa hadiah atau mungkin tidak?" Lanjut Pangeran.

"Aku datang mewakili Silla. Aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi denganmu." Pinta Putri dengan sopan.

Pangeran pun menyanggupi permintaan sang Putri. Lalu mereka pergi menuju ruangan pribadi Pangeran untuk membahas lebih lanjut. Sedangkan para Hwarang menunggu dengan sabar di lapangan istana Baekje.

"Oraboni !" Sayup-sayup Sunwoo mendengar Ahro memanggilnya. Ia terlihat mencari-cari suara tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Jidwi bertanya heran kepada Sunwoo.

"Tidakkah kalian mendengar itu?" Tanya Sunwoo.

"Mendengar apa?" Giliran Suho bertanya kepada Sunwoo.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian asisten Putri mendekati para Hwarang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada masalah." Beritahu asisten Putri kepada Hwarang.

"Ahro dibawa pergi oleh prajurit." Lanjutnya dengan panik.

Mendengar itu sontak Sunwoo langsung pergi mencari adiknya itu. Namun saat hendak keluar kawasan utama istana ia dihadang prajurit yang tengah berjaga. Hwarang lainnya juga telah sampai menyusul Sunwoo.

Mereka mulai beradu pedang namun dilarang oleh Jidwi.

"Jangan tunjukkan pedangmu. Beradu pedang berarti perang." Jidwi menahan Sunwoo yang hendak mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Mendengar itu Sunwoo kembali memasukkan pedangnya namun tetap menghajar prajurit yang mengahalangi jalannya.

Cukup lama mereka melawan prajurit hingga entah mengapa Sunwoo tiba-tiba ditodong pedang oleh salah satu prajurit disana. Jidwi yang melihat itu sontak kehilangan konsentrasi hingga ia pun juga ditodong pedang. Begitu pun Suho dan Banryu.

Ternyata yang menodongkan pedang kepada Sunwoo adalah tangan kanan Pangeran. Para Hwarang pun diam tak berkutik.

"Jangan menyebabkan masalah lebih lanjut." Ucap tangan kanan si Pangeran seraya masih tetap menodongkan pedangnya ke leher Sunwoo.

 **Skip Time**

Para Hwarang yang tertangkap membuat kegaduhan tadi pun dihadapkan ke hadapan Pangeran. Mereka tertunduk di tanah dengan pedang yang di todongkan dari berbagai sisi oleh para prajurit. Sedangkan Pangeran dan Putri duduk di singgasana menatap mereka.

"Kurung mereka di penjara." Perintah mutlak diucapkan Pangeran.

Para prajurit pun menggiring para Hwarang menuju penjara tersebut. Dipimpin oleh tangan kanan Pangeran.

"Kalian akan disini sampai besok. Ini perintah pangeran." Tutur si tangan kanan Pangeran.

Lalu setelah itu para prajurit beserta si tangan kanan Pangeran pun keluar. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Putri Sookmyung dengan wajah marahnya menatap para Hwarang.

"Maaf. Mereka menculik Ahro. Kami tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi." Ujar Suho menundukkan kepala nya hormat pada Putri.

"Siapa yang peduli mereka menculik atau pun membunuh separuh bangsawan." Putri berkata tajam seraya menatap para Hwarang satu per satu.

"Aku berjuang sendirian. Aku dihina untuk Silla. Tapi Hwarang yang seharusnya membantuku malah berakhir seperti ini?!" Ujar Putri membentak mereka.

Para Hwarang diam. Melihat itu Putri segera pergi. Namun sebelum itu ia kembali berhenti karena mendengar pernyataan Sunwoo.

"Jika Anda merasa tak adil. Anda harus berjuang." Sunwoo berucap datar. Putri pun menatap tajam Sunwoo.

"Terutama untuk rakyat Silla. Kau harus menanggungnya. Kau datang atas nama Silla. Jangan takut dan jangan menyalahkan orang lain. Pikirkan itu." Lanjut Sunwoo. Putri menatap tajam Sunwoo namun Sunwoo hanya balas menatap datar sang Putri.

Tak lama kemudian Putri keluar penjara. Lalu datanglah para prajurit tadi lagi yang kini membawa Hwarang kehadapan Pangeran. Prajurit itu bilang Pangeran berubah pikiran.

Mereka pun kembali dibawa kelapangan istana. Dihadapan mereka sudah ada Pangeran dan Putri. Llalu tak lama kemudian Pangeran memerintahkan prajurit membawa masuk tawanan yang juga termasuk Ahro, adik Sunwoo.

"Aku dengar Raja Silla ada diantara kalian. Aku berencana akan membuatnya menampakkan diri lalu bertanggung jawab untuk ini semua." Pangeran berkata demikian.

Pangeran juga memerintah prajurit membawa empat orang tawanan untuk tunduk dihadapan para Hwarang.

"Jika Raja Silla ada diantara kalian, maju dan akuilah. Jika tidak, kita akan memotong kepala mereka lalu mengirimkannya ke Silla setiap 15 menit." Pangeran berkata serius.

Jidwi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia sungguh fak bisa berdiam diri saja. Apalagi Pangeran langsung memerintahkan prajurit memenggal kepala rakyat yang tak bersalah itu tepat di hadapannya, tanpa menghiraukan isak tangis keluarga korban. Hingga darah cipratan itu mengenai tangan Jidwi.

"Berikutnya." Perintah Pangeran.

Dironde kedua termasuklah Ahro. Jidwi yang tak ingin korban lain lagi hendak maju. Namun,

"Aku. Akulah Raja Silla." Sunwoo maju dan berkata lantang. Seluruh Hwarang menatap Sunwoo kaget. Terlebih Jidwi.

.

.

.

.

 **End or TBC?**

Karena otak saya lagi mentok ending chap ini samaan sama episode 14 kemarin ya..

Kalau masih ada yang minta lanjutin, akan saya buat lagi ff nya ketika episode 15 update.. kalau engga ada yaudah ending nya sampai sini ajah :v

Oh iya ini udah saya edit loh.. yang kemarin2 engga karena malas aja.. nah kalau masih ada typo mohon dimaafkan yah :3

.

Yoshaa review nya saya tunggu yah.. kritik dan saran saya terima..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hwarang The Begining Fanfiction (BL vers)**

 **Cast : Sunwoo (Park Seojoon), Jidwi (Park Hyunsik), Sooho (Choi Minho), Banryu (Do Jihan)**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Note : masuk epa 15 yah.. tentu saja dengan alur yang sidikit(banyak) berbeda :) OOC parah, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengandung konten Yaoi/Gay/Homo**

 **HOMOPHOBIC JUST GO**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

"Aku. Akulah Raja Silla !"

Semua yang ada disana tercengang kaget melihat Sunwoo. Terlebih lagi untuk Jidwi dan para Hwarang. Mereka sungguh tak percaya ini akan terjadi.

Setelah pengakuan itu, para tahanan diperintahkan oleh Pangeran untuk kembali ke penjara. Sedangkan Sunwoo mengikuti Pangeran menuju ruangannya. Namun sebelum Sunwoo pergi ia sempat menatap Jidwi, seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini para Hwarang tengah duduk termenung di dalam tahanan. Suasana gelap dan sunyi menerpa mereka. Gelap karena penerangan ruangan itu hanya pelita dan sunyi karena tahanan rakyat dibedakan dengan mereka.

Jidwi duduk bersandar lesu, wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang amat ketara. Sedangkan Suho dan Banryu tengah sibuk dengan pertengkaran absurd mereka.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia bisa mati." Ujar Suho gusar sembari mondar-mandir disana.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dia Raja Silla? Dan juga, sejak kapan kau peduli orang lain selain aku?" Banryu membalas dengan nada tak suka.

"Ya tentu saja. Kalau dia nanti mati Ratu akan marah padaku, lalu Ratu tidak akan mempercayaiku lagi. Lalu setelah itu aku tidak akan melihat senyum manis Ratu lagi. Oh tidak itu buruk." Suho menjawab gusar tanpa merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan Banryu.

"Oh jadi Ratu sekarang mainanmu ya?" Banryu menyeringai kejam sembari berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Oh eh? Anu sayang, maksudnya bukan begitu. Hehe aku bercanda." Suho yang baru sadar apa yang diucapkannya tadi hanya mundur perlahan menjauhi Banryu.

"Baguslah jika kau bercanda. Karena kalau kau serius ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pusakamu sayanghh.. eunghh." Banryu berbisik mesra disertai desahan tepat ditelinga Suho. Tangan Banryu juga mengelus lembut selangkangan Suho. Suho yang telah terpojok didinding hanya menelan ludah gugup menatap Banryu. Ia bersumpah desahan Banryu sangat menggoda, namun sekarang bukannya terangsang malah Suho ketakutan setengah mati menghadapi Banryu yang begini.

"Hehe mian sayang. Sebaiknya kau duduk, capek kan berdiri sayang." Suho terkekeh paksa.

Untungnya Banryu menuruti Suho tanpa pikir panjang lalu duduk disamping Jidwi yang tampak tak mengindahkan kehadirannya dan Suho. Banryu pun menepuk pundak Jidwi memberi semangat.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi percayalah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kaeserangmu itu lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan." Ujar Banryu datar.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih Banryu." Jidwi merespon singkat sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Wow sayang, kau sudah akrab dengan Jidwi? Insting uke ya? Hahaha." Mulut ember Suho kembali menyerocos walaupun tadi sempat dibuat bungkam oleh Banryu.

"Diamlah atau pusakamu ku musnahkan sekarang." Balas Banryu dengan wajah memerah sembari menarik Suho untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan bersuara lagi." Lanjut Banryu setelah Suho duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Suho hanya mengangguk takut dan memeluk Banryu tanpa suara.

Jidwi yang melihat pasangan disampingnya tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ia tak sendirian, ada Banryu dan Suho yang menemani serta menghiburnya dengan tingkah absurd mereka.

Sangat lama mereka menanti Sunwoo. Jidwi sudah gelisah sedari tadi. Bahkan Suho sudah jatuh tertidur dibahu Banryu.

Namun tak lama setelah itu suara hentakan kaki terdengar. Jidwi segera berdiri setelah melihat Sunwoo yang dikawal oleh prajurit dan jenderal dari Pangeran.

"Besok pagi akan dimulai. Pastikan tubuhmu sehat kala itu." Ujar Jenderal Pangeran kepada Sunwoo setelah memasuki penjara. Lalu ia menguncinya rapat. Dan setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan Hwarang.

Jidwi yang sejak tadi sudah diam segera memeluk Sunwoo dan bertanya banyak hal.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jidwi bertanya cepat sembari memeriksa tubuh Sunwoo.

"Semua baik-baik saja sayang. Tenanglah." Sunwoo berujar santai sembari membawa Jidwi untuk duduk. Ia duduk bersandar dengan kaki terbuka berselonjor lalu menarik Jidwi untuk duduk diantara pahanya. Kemudian ia memeluk Jidwi dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau mengaku Raja? Lalu apa yang membuatmu lama sekali kemari?" Jidwi memutar badannya menghadap Sunwoo dwngan mulutnya yang tak henti bertanya kepada Sunwoo.

Sunwoo terkekeh pelan, namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja aku harus melindungi adikku." Sunwoo berkata santai sembari mengelus rambut Jidwi.

"Juga melindungimu." Lanjut Sunwoo berbisik di telinga Jidwi.

"Kau membuatku takut." Jidwi langsung memeluk leher Sunwoo erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada leher Sunwoo.

"Hahaha sejak kapan pria dingin seperti mu takut?" Sunwoo bertanya jenaka sembari memeluk pinggang Jidwi.

"Lupakan. Lalu apa yang Pangeran itu katakan padamu tadi? Jawab aku dengan jujur." Jidwi melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mengeluarkan perintah mutlak khasnya.

"Baiklah baiklah." Sunwoo sempat mencuri ciuman dibibir Jidwi lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia menginginkan pertarungan satu lawan satu. Yaitu aku dan dia. Tenang saja aku aka. Menang sayang." Sunwoo berkata lembut saat dilihatnya wajah Jidwi memerah marah.

"Jika aku menang maka kita berserta tahanan lain akan dipulangkan." Sunwoo kembali berucap.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Raja?" Entah sejak kapan Suho bangun dan mendengarkan cerita Sunwoo.

"Astaga kau membuatku kaget." Sunwoo berkata setelah menarik napas dalam karena kaget akan Suho.

"Tapi kau bisa menganggapnya begitu selama kita belum pulang." Sunwoo berujar lagi.

"Apa kau yakin akan menang? Kau tahu keahlian pedangmu tidaklah sehebat itu." Kali ini Banryu yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku harus menang. Karena banyak yang akan kulindungi." Ujar Sunwoo sembari menatap Jidwi penuh cinta.

Jidwi yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk malu. Tangan Sunwoo bergerak mengangkat dagu Jidwi. Menatap bola mata indah Jidwi. Lalu mendaratkan bibir nya diatas bibir Jidwi.

Sunwoo bergerak melumat lembut bibir Jidwi. Tangan Sunwoo kembali memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jidwi.

"Eumhh.." Jidwi mendesah pelan ketika lidah nakal Sunwoo memaksa menerobos kedua belah bibirnya. Laku lidah itu menyapa lidahnya untuk diajak bermain.

Sedangkan tangan Jidwi kembali memeluk erat leher Sunwoo. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa menghiraukan kedua pasanga mata lain disana yang tengah menonton mereka.

 **Glup**

Suho menelan ludah gugup. Ia ingin seperti itu juga bersama Banban nya.

"Sayang, aku-"

"Tidak. Tidurlah atau pusakamu cedera." Belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Banryu sudah menyela dan mengancamnya.

Melihat itu Suho kembali mengangguk takut. Ia pun hanya bisa bersandar lalu memeluk Banryu manja. Untung saja Banban nya masih mau dipeluk olehnya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa kembali tidur. Ia ingin bibir. Banban nya. Poor Suho :v

Banryu yang melihat Suho gelisah hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia tahu Suho tak akan kembali tidur selama belum mendapatkan bibirnya. Untuk kali ini pun Banryu merasa harus mengalah.

Banryu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Suho. Lalu membawa wajah Suho mendekat padanya.

 **Cup cup**

"Sudah cukup kan? Sekarang tidurlah." Banryu mengecup bibir Suho, lalu berpindah ke kening Suho.

"Hehe gomawo sayang." Suho pun membalas mencium bibir dan kening Banryu. Lalu memeluk erat Banryu dan memejamkan matanya.

Beralih kepada pasangan Sunwoo dan Jidwi. Mereka sudah tidak lagi ciuman. Namun sekarang mereka tampak menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Poaisi mereka berhadapan dengan dahi yang beradu.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menang." Jidwi berujar pelan sembari mengelus pipi Sunwoo.

"Iya iya sayang. Nah sekarang ayo tidur. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan besok dan tidak melihatku berperang." Sunwoo mengecup bibir Jidwi lalu mengubah posisi Jidwi kembali menjadi membelakanginya sehingga dapat dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sunwoo.

"Yang berkata seperti itu harusnya aku." Ujar Jidwi mengelus pipi Sunwoo lalu menyentuh tangan Sunwoo yang tengah melingkar diperutnya.

"Ah aku lupa sesuatu.." Ujar Sunwoo tiba-tiba.

"Apa it- eunghh.."

Ah ternyata Sunwoo tengah mengerjai leher Jidwi. Membuat tanda baru disana.

"Janganh terlalu ketara euhh.." Jidwi kembali berucap susah payah akibat titik sensitif dilehernya dikerjai oleh Sunwoo. Tangan Jidwi mencengkram erat tangan Sunwoo yang berada dilehernya.

Sedangkan Sunwoo tak memperdulikan Jidwi. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Sudahh sudah. Kau harus tidur." Jidwi menolak pelan kepala Sunwoo.

"Setelah semua selesai kita lanjutkan dengan bebas." Jidwi membujuk Sunwoo yang kini tengah memasang wajah merajuknya.

"Baik baik. Kau menang sayang." Sunwoo merajuk lucu.

Tak lama mereka pun tidur dengan nyamannya.

 **Skip Time**

Esok paginya Sunwoo tenga bersiap untuk berperang. Ia memeriksa perlengkapan nya.

"Ini pertarungan konyol. Masih ada waktu untuk menyerah." Suho berucap.

"Ini lebih baik dari pada diam tak berbuat apa-apa." Sunwoo menjawab percaya diri.

Sunwoo pun berjalan mendekati Jidwi yang masih terduduk diam. Sunwoo mengecup dahi, mata, pipi hingga bibir Jidwi secara bergantian.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menang." Sunwoo meyakinkan Jidwi. Namun Jidwi hanga menatap Sunwoo dengan pandangan memohon.

Sunwoo mengacak rambut Jidwi sembari tersenyum lembut. Lalu Sunwoo kembali berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Jaga dia selama aku berperang."

"Tentu." Suho menjawab mantap.

Lalu bertepatan setelah itu para pengawal masuk. Lalu membukakan pintu tahanan dan membawa Sunwoo.

"Jangan mati." Jidwi berucap tiba-tiba.

Sunwoo menoleh dan menatap Jidwi dengan senyuman menenangkan. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju luar.

 **Skip Time**

Kini seluruhnya telah berkumpul di lapangan istana. Baik itu tahanan, Hwarang, maupun rakyat Baekje. Mereka berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan Pangeran Chang dengan Raja Silla.

Pangeran beserta Sunwoo telah berdiri ditengah-tengah perkumpulan itu. Mereka bertatapan tajam layaknya setajam pedang mereka.

"Aku adalah Putra Mahkota Baekje. Chang imnida." Pangeran memperkenalkan diri dengan tegas yang disambut siraak gembira rakyat Baekje.

"Sudah tahu." Sunwoo menjawab menyebalkan.

Pangeran Chang menggeram marah melihat Sunwoo.

"Ck anak itu." Jidwi berdecak kesal melihat tingkah menyebalkan Sunwoo.

"Kita akan bertarung sesuai kesepakatan." Ucap Pangeran sembari menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sunwoo. Yang dibalas langsung oleh Sunwoo.

Dengan itu mereka memulai pertarungannya. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai menarik pedangnya. Dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

Mereka bertarung gesit. Sayatan pedang pertama kedua dan ketiga di berikan Pangeran kepada Sunwoo. Sunwoo kalah gesit saat memainkan pedang.

Setiap sayatan yang diberikan Pangeran kepada Sunwoo, setiap itu pula Jidwi gelisah dan tak hentinya menatap Sunwoo.

Namun pada ayunan pedang berikutnya, Sunwoo berhasil melukai lengan Pangeran.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka sama-sama babak belur. Namun Sunwoo masih bisa membalas dengan tangan kosong. Hingga Pangeran terbaring tak berdaya.

"Kau mengakui kalah?" Sunwoo mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Pangeran.

Pangeran hanya mengangguk pelan. Sunwoo yang melihat itu menarik kembali pedangnya.

Lalu para prajurit membantu Pangeran berdiri.

"Sesuai janjiku. Kalian bebas. Lalu Baekje serta Silla resmi berdamai." Titah Pangeran.

Para tahanan pun bersorak gembira. Jidwi pun tersenyum lega dibuatnya.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah pertarungan usai, Jidwi segera menghampiri Sunwoo. Lalu membawanya pergi dari sana, setelah sebelumnya Sunwoo berbincang dengan adiknya.

Jidwi membawa Sunwoo ke tempat pemandian kerajaan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jidwi memeriksa luka Sunwoo.

Dengan telaten Jidwi membilas luka dilengan Sunwoo.

"Ouchh perih sayang." Sunwoo merintih pelan.

Jidwi hanya diam dengan tetap membersihkan sisa darah di lengan Sunwoo. Lalu membalutnya dengan kain bersih.

"Buka celanamu." Perintah Jidwi mutlak.

"Eh untuk apa? Apa kita akan melakukannya disini?" Sunwoo bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Dengan kesal Jidwi menepuk paha Sunwoo yang terkena sayatan pedang Pangeran tadi.

"Oichh sakit sayang. Santai saja jangan marah begitu." Sunwoo meringis pelan sembari tetap memubuka celananya. Menyisakan celana pendeknya.

Jidwi pun kembali membersihkan luka itu dengan perlahan dan telaten. Terkadang iya juga meniup luka Sunwoo untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Sedangkan Sunwoo hanya tersenyum melihat Jidwi.

Setelahnya Jidwi membalut luka itu. Lalu mengelusnya lembut. Sejurus kemudian Jidwi menatap Sunwoo tajam.

Sunwoo yang ditatap seperti ith hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung dan canggung. Ia tahu Jidwi akan memarahinya setelah ini. Namun,

 **Hup**

Ternyata Jidwi memeluk Sunwoo erat.

"Kukira aku akan kehilanganmu." Ucap Jidwi pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jidwi.

"Aku kembali sayang. Untukmu." Sunwoo membalas pelukan Jidwi tak kalah erat. Ia menyadari betapa tadi ia membuat kekasihnya amat khawatir dan takut. Namun semua berjalan lancar. Sunwoo bisa kembali merasakan pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun kembali untuk menuju Silla. Mereka pulang dengan membawa kebahagiaan.

Namun apa yang terjadi, sampai memasuki perbatasan Silla ternyata Pangeran kembali memburu mereka. Tentu saja alasannya karena Pangeran masih tak terima kalah saat itu.

Sunwoo sempat kembali panik karena mereka kalah jumlah saat berperang. Namun untunglah disaat yang sama Tuan Wi Hwa datang tepat waktu. Ia yang saat itu sekuda bersama Jidwi dapat bernafas lega.

Hingga akhirnya Pangeran Baekje kembali pulang daripada mengambil resiko. Begitu pula mereka kembali pulang. Para Hwarang yang dibawa Tuan WiHwa mengawal rakyat hingga sampai dikawasan kerajaan.

Sunwoo melambatkan laju kuda mereka. Dan itu membuat Jidwi heran.

"Ada apa? Apa lukamu sakit? Biar aku yang memegang kendali kuda ini." Jidwi berkata khawatir.

Namun Sunwoo hanya menggeleng lalu memeluk Jidwi dari belakang. Menaruh dagunya dipundak Jidwi.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sunwoo berkata manja.

"Bukankah kita bersama saat ini?" Jidwi menjawab dengan kekehan pelan sembari mengelua pipi Sunwoo.

"Hm iyaa. Aku tak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat. Jangan membuat Ibuku msemakin marah dengan terlambatnya kita. Entah apa nanti yang akan dilakukan Ibu padamu." Jidwi berkata demikian sembari mengecup pipi Sunwoo sayang.

"Hm aku tahu. Tak usah dipikirkan itu. Aku dan kau akan baik-baik saja sayang." Sunwoo berujar lembut sembari mengecup bibir Jidwi.

 **Skip Time**

Mereka kembali ke rumah Hwarang. Semua Hwarang masih tengah makan malam. Namun tidak dengan Jidwi dan Sunwoo, setelah makan tadi mereka berjalan menuju koridor belakang rumah Hwarang yang sepi. Tak ada yang kesana saat malam karena gelap. Namun itu lah yang diincar oleh mereka.

Mereka berpelukan di tengah koridor. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Saranghae. Saranghamnida." Sunwoo berucap mesra sembari memeluk pinggang Jidwi.

"Nado. Nado saranghamnida." Balas Jidwi tak kalah mesra sembari memeluk leher Sunwoo erat.

Wajah mereka terlampau dekat, hingga masing-masing dapat merasakan deru nafasnya. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang menggairahkan.

Sunwoo melumat bibir Jidwi seakan tak ada hari esok untuk mencicipi bibir manis itu. Sedangkan Jidwi terlihat kesusahan mengimbangi permainan bibir nakal sang kekasih.

"Dor !" Seseorang berteriak sembari menepuk bahu Jidwi. Sontak membuat Jidwi kaget dan kembali menggigit bibir Sunwoo tak sengaja.

"Aarghhh appo.." Sunwoo meringis perih dan segera melepas pelukannya dan mengipasi bibirnya yang terasa perih dan panas.

"Gyahahaha." Gelak tawa Suho terdengar.

"Jadi kau yang membuatku kaget hah?" Jidwi berkata galak kepada Suho. Ia ingin kembali memarahi Suho namun ia urungkan ketika mendengar rintihan Sunwoo.

"Sakit? Maafkan aku." Jidwi berkata menyesal sembari menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibir Sunwoo.

"Kau terlalu berisik. Lihat akibat perbuatanmu." Banryu yang berada disamping Suho berkata datar.

"Hehe maaf. Aku dalam keadaan antara sengaja dan tak sengaja tadi." Suho mengatakan alasan konyol.

"Sudah tak apa sayang." Sunwoo menyakinkan Jidwi. Laku Sunwoo menatap Suho tajam.

"Ini yang kesekian kalinga kau mengikuti kami dan menggangu. Apa masalahmu?" Sunwoo mengeluarkan aura hitam dan berkata tajam pada Suho.

"Eh eh santai kawan. Aku juga butuh tempat sepi untuk menikmati Banban ku." Tepat setelah berkata seperti itu Banryu menginjak kaki Suho kuat.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu atau pusakanmu taruhannya." Banryu berkata tajam dan meninggalkan Suho disitu.

"Kyaa. Sayang jabgan marah. Aku hanya bercanda." Sontak Suho mengejar Banryu dan meninggalkan SunJi yang kembali cengo.

"Yak kembali kau Kim Suho !" Teriak Sunwoo kesal.

"Sudah sudah. Kemari." Jidwi menenangkan Sunwoo dan menariknya untuk duduk ditepi sambil menatap kolam disana.

"Jangan berteriak. Kau akan mengundang yang lain kemari." Jidwi berkata lembut.

"Mereka itu menyebalkan. Terutama si Suho itu. Sakit. Sayangkuuuu." Sunwoo merengek manja.

Jidwi yang melihag itu tersenyum kecil. Ia pun dengan segera mencium bibir Sunwoo. Menghisap dan menjilat bibir Suho yang tadi ia gigit. Ia merasa dejavu saat melakukan ini. Baru kemarin rasanya ia mengobati bibir Sunwoo dengan cara ini, sekarang malah ia lakukan lagi. Dan penyebabnya pun sama, yaitu oleh pasangan absurd tadi.

Mereka menikmati kemesraan itu hingga tengah malam. Entah apa yang terjadi besok mereka tak peduli. Yang terpenting kini mereka dapat bersama lagi. Itu sudah lebi dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End for this chap~**

 **Gomen update telat. Joy baru selesai nonton eps 15 tadi dan langsung nulis ini..**

 **Maaf kalau banyak typo.. Joy Cuma koreksi sekali doang tadi..**

 **Oh iya Joy ga balas review chap kemarin, tapi Joy udah baca semua review ko.. Joy hargai semua review nya.. semoga readers suka sama chap ini dan Joy sebisa mungkin bikin chap ini ga membosankan..**

 **Semoga suka sama chap ini ya.. review ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hwarang The Begining Fanfiction (BL vers)**

 **Cast : Sunwoo (Park Seojoon), Jidwi (Park Hyunsik), Sooho (Choi Minho), Banryu (Do Jihan)**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Note : langsung masuk episode 20 end ya semua.. Joy ga sempat buat yang versi eps 16 sampai 19, Joy disibukkan oleh tugas sekolah.. mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya minna.. mohon maaf juga keterlambatan update yah.. tentu saja dengan alur yang sidikit(banyak) berbeda :) OOC parah, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengandung konten Yaoi/Gay/Homo**

 **HOMOPHOBIC JUST GO**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kondisi kerajaan sedang kacau semenjak Jidwi telah mengumumkan secara terang-terangan bahwa dirinya adalah Raja Silla. Setiap sudut ibukota membicarakan tentang kabar ini. Rakyatpun bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar atau tidak.

Dan pada saat yang sama terbongkar pula lah fakta bahwa Sunwoo merupakan keturunan Tulang Suci sama seperti Jidwi. Semua pun kembali terkejut, terlebih bagi Jidwi. Kenyataan bahwa Sunwoo ternyata adalah sepupunya. Jidwi belum bertemu Sunwoo sejak beberapa hari terakhir, semakin kalut lah perasaan Jidwi karenanya.

Hingga saat itu tiba. Sunwoo menemui Jidwi yang tengah duduk disinggasana miliknya.

"Sunwoo-ah." Ucap Jidwi kelewat ceria sembari berdiri dari singgasana nya dan menatap Sunwoo penuh rindu. Namun Sunwoo hanya diam menatap datar Jidwi. Tentu saja itu membuat Jidwi bingung.

Jidwi pun segera mendekati Sunwoo dan memegang lembut lengan Sunwoo.

"Ada apa Sunwoo-ah?" Tanya Jidwi khawatir.

"Kau pikir singgasana itu milikmu?" Tanya Sunwoo tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jidwi heran.

"Kurasa kau telah mengetahui aku juga keturunan Tulang Suci bukan?" Tanya Sunwoo menatap remeh Jidwi.

"Kau berniat menyingkirkan ku?" Tanya Jidwi kaget sembari melepaskan tangannya di bahu Sunwoo.

"Benar. Aku bahkan belum bisa melupakan temanku yang terbunuh karena hanya melihat wajahmu."

 **Siiing**

Sunwoo melayangkan pedangnya kearah leher Jidwi setelah berujar demikian. Jidwi hanya terdiam menatap Sunwoo kecewa.

"Apa dengan membunuhku ini berakhir? Setelah aku siapa yang akan kau bunuh? Ibuku? Para pejabat Silla? Semua tak akan berakhir semudah seperti itu. Setelah kau membunuh mereka semua, malah akan menyebabkan kau tak ada bedanya dengan Raja-raja sebelumnya." Jidwi menjelaskan dengan nada datar.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan memerintah Silla? Bagaimana kau menghadapi mereka yang ingin menjatuhkanmu?" Tanya Sunwoo serius.

"Aku berniat ingin mengubah Silla bersamamu. Namun jika kau merasa puas setelah membunuhku, maka lakukanlah." Jidwi memberi ijin.

Sunwoo terdiam melihat itu. Sungguh ia gak tahan dengan tatapan Jidwi. Namun ini demi Silla, Jidwi harus melakukannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sunwoo menurunkan pedangnya lalu menatap Jidwi sebentar dan berbalik pergi.

"Apa ini berarti kita berakhir?" Tanya Jidwi pelan.

Namun Sunwoo hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan perjalannya.

 **Skip Time.**

Keesokan harinya Jidwi mengunjungi rumah Hwarang, berniat kembali mengambil alih Hwarang. Dirumah Hwarang semua telah tampak berbaris rapi, namun Jidwi tak melihat keberadaan Sunwoo.

"Beri hormat pada Yang Mulia !" Seru wakil kepala Rumah Hwarang.

"Ya Yang Mulia." Seru seluruh Hwarang serentak sembari berlutut hormat.

"Aku adalah Jinheung. Raja Silla. Selama aku menjadi Hwarang aku melihat betapa malas dan leemahnya kalian para anak manja. Aku akan membuat kalian lebih kuat dibawah pengawasan keluarga kerajaan." Seru Jidwi tegas.

"Hwarang butuh kebebasan !" Sunwoo yang baru muncul langsung berteriak lantang. Ia berjalan ditengah para Hwarang yang sedang berlutut.

"Kami para Hwarang ingin bebas agar dapat mengubah Silla menjadi lebih baik. Kami bukan boneka keluarga kerajaan !" Seru Sunwoo lagi.

"Tunjukan rasa hormatmu kepada Raja Tuan Sunwoo." Perintah Jidwi.

"..." Sunwoo hanya diam menatap Jidwi.

"Kubilang tunjukan rasa hormat mu Tuan Sunwoo!" Jidwi menaikkan volume suaranya.

Sunwoo pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mau tak mau upacara serah terima takhta akan diadakan empat hari lagi." Jidwi berkata dingin.

"Apakah kau yakin kami para Hwarang akan memilihmu Yang Mulia?" Sunwoo kembali berucap.

Mendengar itu Jidwi hanya diam menatap Sunwoo.

 **Skip Time**

Dikamar Banryu dan Suho tengah duduk di ranjang Suho. Tampak Sunwoo tengah berbaring santai diranjangnya dan Yeowool tengah duduk di kasur Jidwi.

"Apa kau benar-benar menentang kekasihmu Kaeserang?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Hm ya~" Jawab Sunwoo jahil.

"Kau gila kawan." Komentar Suho.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Giliran Banryu yang bertanya.

"Ah ketahuan ya? Haha." Sunwoo menjawab konyol.

"Ketara sekali. Mana mungkin kau mengkhianati kekasihmu yang angkuh itu." Yeowool merespon kejam.

"Ahaha kalian benar." Sunwoo tertawa kecil.

"Hei apa maksudnya? Kalian sudah tahu rencana Sunwoo?" Suho bertanya berisik.

"Diamlah bodoh." Banryu memukul bahu Suho pelan.

"Kejam sekali sayang." Suho cemberut lalu berbaring dipaha Banryu.

"Aku akan diam bila disini. Janji sayang." Suho merengek manja ketika Bantyu memelototinya. Melihat itu Banryu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sedangkan Yeowool dan Sunwoo menatap Suho datar.

"Nah ceritakan apa rencanamu." Yeowool berkata pada Sunwoo.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan para Hwarang untuk mengamankan Jidwi. Kalian tahu bukan Tuan Younghil tak menyukai keluarga kerajaan? Terutama Jidwi yang sekarang menjadi Raja?" Sunwoo memulai penjelasanya. Dapat dilihatnya ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kemarin ia menawarkanku untuk menjadi Raja. Tentu saja aku tahu ada niat buruk didalamnya. Jadi aku berencana untuk membongkar seluruh kejahatannya upacara serah terima Jidwi besok. Bagaimana menurutmu Banryu? Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu. Sudah saatnya dia menerima balasan atas perbuatannya." Balas Banryu pelan sembari menunduk dalam. Suho yang melihat itu langsung duduk dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Nah besok kita adakan rapat." Sunwoo menutup percakapan malam itu.

"Baik aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam." Salam Yeowool yang dibalas mereka semua.

"Aku akan menemui kepala instruktur." Sunwoo bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku akan pindah keatas." Ucap Banryu hendak turun dari ranjang Suho.

"Kau tetap disini. Tidurlah." Ucap Suho lembut sembari menahan Banryu. Banryu pun menurut dan berbaring. Suho ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang." Suho berujar lembut sembari memeluk Banryu.

"Aku menyayanginya." Suara Banryu terdengar oelan didada Suho.

"Aku tahu. Tidurlah sayang." Suho mengecup kening Banryu lama untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Sampailah pada Hari dimana Jidwi dilantik secara sah. Jidwi beserta Ibu Suri telah tampak duduk disinggasana masing-masing. Seluruh pejabatpun telah berkumpul semua.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mul-"

"Hentikan.!" Ucap Tuan Youngshil tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Tuan Kim.

"Apa kau benar-benar merasa singgasana itu milikmu?" Tanya Tuan Youngshil lantang sembari menunjuk Jidwi. Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut akan hal itu.

"Aku selaku pejabat tertinggi di silla menentang itu. Juga para pejabat lain. Kami menginginkan keturunan Tulang Suci lainnya yang menduduki singgasana itu." Ucap Tuan Youngshil tegas.

Tak lama setelah itu para Hwarang pun masuk dengan serentak. Mereka berbaris rapi dipimpin oleh Jidwi.

Jidwi terlihat menatap Hwarang datar. Setelahnya ia hanya menatap Sunwoo seorang. Menunggu pria tampan itu mengutarakan keinginannya.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, Suho pun masuk dan berdiri dibelakang Sunwoo. Tuan Kim tampak terkejut Suho juga ikut menentang Raja. Sekali lagi Jidwi tetap diam menunggu Hwarang bersuara.

"Para Hwarang, telah memilih Raja untuk memimpin masa depan Silla. Kami Hwarang, bersumpah untuk setia. Kepada Yang Mulia yang memperkuat Silla!" Suho berteriak lantang. Setelahnya mereka para Hwarang berlutut hormat kecuali Sunwoo.

"Hwarang mewakilkan keyakinan Silla yang baru! Mengabdilah kepada Silla dan Raja Silla! Hidup Raja Jinheung!" Akhir Sunwoo mengacungkan pedangnya diudara. Disambut tatapan terkejut dari Tuan Youngshil.

"Hidup Raja Jinheung! Hidup Raja Jinheung! Hidup Raja Jinheung!" Hwarang berseru semangat.

 **Siiing**

Sunwoo melayangkan pedangnya kearah leher Tuan Youngshil. Banryu menatap itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Pengkhianat Park Youngshil! Anda telah mencoba membunuh Raja dan merencanakan pengkhiatan! Terima hukumanmu. Serta seluruh pengikutmu! Pedang Hwarang tak akan mengampuni kalian!" Sunwoo menurunkan pedangnya dan kembali menatap Jidwi. Kali ini dengan pandangan takut-takut sebab tatapan tajam Jidwi padanya.

Setelahnya Jidwi pun berdiri menatap seluruh yang ada disana.

 **Skip Time**

Malamnya Jidwi dan Sunwoo tengah berada dikamar Jidwi. Jidwi yang tengah duduk diranjang sembil menatap datar Sunwoo yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Eum jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku minta maaf sayang." Sunwoo berujar takut-takut.

"..." Jidwi diam tetap menatap Sunwoo.

"Oh ayolah sayang. Itu cara satu-satunya melenyapkan Yungshil dan para pengikutnya. Jangan marah lagi ne? Mianhae yo." Sunwoo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengambil takhta mu say-"

 **Sreet**

Ucapan Sunwoo terhenti karena Jidwi menarik kuat lengan Sunwoo hingga Sunwoo terjatuh dan menindih Jidwi diranjang.

"Siapa yang bilang aku marah. Tapi ya hanya sedikit kesal." Ucap Jidwi sembari mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sunwoo.

"Tapi gomawo. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Jidwi tulus sembari menatap Sunwoo.

"Tentu, berkat bantuan Hwarang juga. You're my everything." Sunwoo menatap Jidwi penuh cinta. Dibalas kekehan lucu dari Jidwi.

Mereka saling bertatapan hingga kedua bibir bertemu. Sunwoo dan Jidwi saling melumat melepas kerinduan mereka.

"Eeumhh.." Jidwi melenguh pelan ketika lidah Sunwoo memasuki mulutnya. Mengajak lidah Jidwi untuk menari bersama lidahnya.

Sunwoo mengelus leher Jidwi untuk membuat pria cantik itu lebih terangsang. Sedangkan Jidwi hanya bisa melenguh nikmat dan pasrah dibawah kendali Sunwoo.

.(Ah sepertinya mereka perlu waktu berdua untuk nganu/? Sebaiknya biarkan mereka melakukan ritualnya. Gomen ne Joy belum kuat nulis lemon :v)

 **Suho Banryu Side**

Malamnya Banryu memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Hwarang. Tak ada yang berada disana karena para Hwarang dibebas tugaskan selama seminggu. Jadilah kini tempat itu sepi.

Banryu tengah duduk diam diranjangnya. Tak sadar ada orang lain yang telah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sudah kuduga berada disini." Sontak Banryu mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Suho ada dihadapannya.

"Suho?"

"Hm sayang. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Kau masih punya diriku." Ucap Suho lembut sembari memeluk kepala Jidwi diperutnya. Tangan Banryu bergerak melingkari pinggang Suho.

"Hiks.." Terdengar isak tangis Banryu teredam perut Suho.

"Sstt uljima sayang." Suho melepas pelukannya lalu duduk disamping Banryu.

"Semua akan baik baik saja ok? Aku bersamamu." Suho mengusap airmata dipipi Banryu. Banryu menatap Suho dalam. Lalu ia dengan cepat mencium bibir Suho. Tak lupa juga ia memeluk leher Suho erat.

Mereka terus berciuman hingga puas.

"Ah ini sepi sayang. Suasa yang bagus untuk kita bukan?" Setelah ciuman terlepas Suho mulai menggoda Banryu dengan mesumnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia mendorong Bantyu terlentang dan kembali mencium Banryu.

(Mungkin SuBan juga mau lemon :D. Tapi di skip aja yak :v)

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Niat yang baik akan diakhiri dengan baik pula. Jalani hidup dengan niat yang baik.

 **END**

Ah kayaknya belum deh. Ada Omake nya hoho..

 **Omake**

Pagi harinya dikamar Raja Jinheung. Terlihat dua orang lelaki tengah berpelukan dibawah selimut tebal. Dilihat sekilas mereka tampak kelelahan.

"Euunhh sial sakit sekali." Jidwi yang pertama kali bangun hendak duduk mengaduh sakit.

"Pria ini bisa-bisanya tidur tenang disaat aku kesakitan begini." Jidwi menggeram pelan menatap Sunwoo yang tengah tertidur pulas sembari memeluk tubub telanjangnya.

"Yak ireonna!" Teriak Jidwi keras sembari memukul selangkangan Sunwoo.

"Oh Tuhan." Sunwoo yang terkejut langsung duduk memegangi selangkangannya yang barusan dipukul Jidwi. Sunwoo menatap Jidwi dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit.

"Sayang waeyo? Akh say-ang." Ucap Sunwoo terbata menatap Jidwi menahan sakit.

"Hhuh aku lebih sakit bodoh. Kau terlalu kasar tadi malam. Ini pertama kalinya kau tahu?! Setidaknya lembutlah. Aku tak akan marah jika kah melakukannya sekali dengan kasar. Tapi ini berkali-kali! Aku bahkan lupa berapa ronde melakukanya." Jidwi berkata kesal tangan didada nya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja adik kecil. Omana memerah. Cup cup sayang nanti malam akan kita balaskan itu pada sangkarmu ne~" Sunwoo tak mendengarkan Jidwi melainkan ia menyingkap selimutnya dan tampak berbicara oada selangkangannya.

"Mati kau Kaeserang pabboya!" Jidwi berteriak kesal sembari menendang Sunwoo hingga terjatuh dari kasur.

"Ittai sayangkuu. Asetku bisa rusak lebih parah.." Sunwoo berteriak kesakitan dilantai.

Jidwi tersenyum senang. Ia menatap Sunwoo penuh cinta. Tak menyangka mereka akan sejauh ini. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai Kaeserang nya itu. Tak peduli mereka sedarah dan sagu keturunan. Yang penting mereka bersama dan saling melengkapi. Itu yang terpenting.

 **END OMAKE**

Yoshaa selesai minna-san... udah pada lihat HTB eps ending kan? Menurut Joy ending nya memuaskan karena ditutup adegan saling tatap Sunwoo Jidwi :D

Ah iya ada drakor baru yang nanti Park Hyunsik ikutan, ada yang nungguin? Itu loh yang judulnya Strong Women atau apalah, disana ada aktor Jiso juga :D

 **Nah semoga readers suka ya sama ending HTB versi saya.. sampai bertemu di ff lainnya ya..**

 **Dan Untuk ff Only You masih di proses yak.. belum Joy edit, Joy sibuk sama tugas-tugas sekolah nih.. kelas XI memang menyiksa saat semester genap..**

 **review please minna-san..**


End file.
